Raven and the Beast
by TeSsA-MaRkOv
Summary: When Raven's father does not return from the annual Invention Fair, she goes searching for him, and finds a person who will change her life forever. BBxRae and some StarxRob. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

Hey, this is my very first fan fiction that I've put on here, so, yeah… Well, this is what happens before the story begins, so please enjoy it!

Prologue

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, there lived a prince. He wasn't very different from other princes except for his appearance. He had a strange green tinge to his skin and to his hair. He also had unusually sharp teeth. The only part of him that seemed normal was his emerald green eyes.

He was handsome nonetheless with his appearance, but was mostly known for his selfishness and his slightly cruel nature. Some believed that his cruelty had been formed by his father's death and his mother's serious illness that had her at an inch from death. But a greater percent believed that he was cruel from being much too spoiled by his parents.

But whatever had caused his bitterness towards others, it had been shown for the first week of his reign….

…And this would be the cause of one of his biggest mistakes.

"Master!" one of the prince's servants called while running through the corridors to the prince's room. It was the first night the prince's second week of reign, and he had become even crueler since the death of his mother.

"Yes, Robin?" the prince replied as the servant skidded to a stop.

"There is a woman at the door," Robin panted, his black hair falling into his face. "She wishes to see you, Master."

The prince stood and brushed past Robin; he did not like visitors, especially when they were uninvited.

And when he arrived at the door, he especially did not like this visitor. She was and aged woman whom time did not treat well. She wore a dark red cloak with the hood over her head with her long, scraggly gray hair with streaks of white visible and askew, keeping some of her face hidden (which the prince thought very pleasurable). She had a crooked nose and grime all over her face, and had one or two warts on her face as well. The only thing that the prince liked at all about her was her blue eyes. They had a certain beauty to them that almost made the rest of her appearance disappear.

After a few seconds, when the prince looked at her and focused on everything except her eyes, he just about slammed the door in her face. "What do you want?" he spat out.

"I would like to stay the night, your majesty," the woman answered.

This angered the prince. "Does this look like an inn to you, woman?"

"No, it does not," she answered calmly as if there had been nothing ill-mannered said to her. "It is just that I am tired, and a storm is about to start, and I was hoping to avoid it."

"If you want to avoid it," the prince snarled, "go away and stay in an inn! Be gone!"

"Fine, if I must," the woman said. She reached into her cloak while she continued, "But at least take this." She then took out a beautiful red rose that, amazingly, seemed to sparkle.

"What is this?" he asked, angered. "Bribery?"

"No, Prince Garfield," the woman answered. (Garfield flinched; he didn't like to hear his name spoken by the villagers.) "it is but a token of gratitude for your time."

Garfield started at it as if disgusted. "Take your token," he said, "and give it to someone who cares!"

He was about to slam the door until the woman spoke in a solemn voice: "Maybe you'll care when you see the real me?"

"What?" Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light. Garfield jumped back and almost tripped from shock. When he looked back out at the woman, she was no longer there, but instead, a beautiful, thin girl with long, golden blonde hair and the same very attractive blue eyes. She had a sapphire gown with a sash made of yellow roses that increased the beauty of her hair. In her hand, she held a wand which, at the tip, had a light that rivaled the brightness of the sun.

"Wh-who are you?" Garfield stammered, shocked by her beauty.

"My name is Terra," she answered, "and I am an enchantress."

"Er…I…I could see that," he replied.

There was a pause in which Garfield merely stared at Terra, obviously trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. "I am sorry, but I have to do what I came here to do."

"Um…what would that be?"

"You have no kindness in your heart," she replied.

Garfield suddenly felt fear just as anyone would if an enchantress was talking like this. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Turn you into what you really are," she answered. She then raised her wand.

"No, wait, please!" he begged as he walked up to her. "I am sorry for how I treated you! Please forgive me! Please!"

"You apologize for your actions only when it will benefit you," Terra said. "I am sorry, but I must do this."

"_No!"_ But it was too late. The enchantress put the tip of her wand to his forehead, and he began to change: he began to grow dark green fur all over his body; he grew claws that replaced his finger and toe nails; he grew even sharper teeth; he grew a snout and a tail. Everything had changed about his appearance…except for his eyes that remained human-like and emerald green.

The prince looked at his hair-covered hands and collapsed in despair. "What have you done to me?"

"It is not permanent," Terra said. "But," she added darkly, "if you cannot find a girl that truly loves you and you love her, you till remain like this for eternity."

"What?" he said weakly. "Who would fall in love with this!" he said, pointing towards his face.

"It is not the outside a person can truly fall in love with," Terra said. "The inside is the part that wins over love."

"But everyone hates me!"

"That's not my fault."

There was a very long silence. After almost a minute, the prince asked, "How…how long do I have?"

"Until this rose," Terra said as she raised the rose she had offered to him as the old woman, "has wilted. If you love a maiden, and she says that she loves you in return before or even as the last petal falls, you shall be free of this curse."

The enchantress stepped past Garfield to the very front of the castle. "And until then," she continued, and tapped the castle with her wand, "the castle and its inhabitants shall be cursed as well."

"What!" The prince turned his head at lightning speed to see if it were still at all possible to save the castle. But as he did, the castle grew dark, the statues of angels turned into dark, frightening gargoyles; all of the lights were put out; it's beauty was turned inside out and now terrifying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed.

"It may not seem like it," Terra said, "but I am helping you." She put her wand over the rose and as she flicked it, a glass bell jar materialized around it. "You still have time," she said gently, putting the bell jar down in front of him. "If you do as I say, you will return to the form that you were as a better man."

She backed away while she said, "I will hopefully see you again, Garfield. Farewell." Then, she vanished as a rain drop fell.

Garfield sat there as it drizzled, staring at the rose. He let out a doleful sigh. "It's hopeless."

Screams started as the servants realized that they had a curse upon them. "No one could ever learn to love a beast," he said. And as he did, the first petal fell from the rose.

So, what do you think of my first chapter? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I was kind of nervous at first about this fan fic… (the night I put it on here, I had nightmares that I got 500 reviews that said it was horrible!)

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter 1

About a year later, in a village about two miles away from the castle, only a few people were awake in this early hour. It was around five AM, and all that could be heard were the birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees and the few that were on the ground.

Yes, everything was quite peaceful, and not a problem in--

**_BOOOOM!_**

"**_AAAAAAAAGH!"_**

--sight?

A mushroom cloud of smoke and dust erupted from a house separated from the rest of the village. This house is where Raven and her father, Trigon, lived.

The explosion had immediately woken Raven up, and the smoke billowing from the basement where her father was working told her what had happened.

_Oh, dad,_ she thought as she got on to her feet, _not again!_

"Dad!" Raven called as she entered the basement, constantly moving her eyes, trying to catch sight of him. "Dad, are you…?"

Raven, through the smoke, finally caught sight of the outline of her father, reaching for something in the spot that he kept the axe.

"Dad," Raven said, "you know you don't want to do that."

"Well, it's getting so annoying that I'm tempted to!" her father yelled, his face redder than usual.

"I guessed that by you reaching for the axe," Raven replied, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm starting to think this dumb thing is hopeless!" he said, dusting himself off.

"Dad," Raven said, "did you know that you're the smartest in this village?"

"I am?" her father said, a small smile on his face.

"I know all the people in this village, and no one is as much of a genius as you!"

Trigon increased the size of his smile tenfold. "Thanks Raven."

Raven smiled; she could always keep her dad's spirits up when she told him the reassuring truth.

Now, when she did this, she would never refer to anyone as a brain-dead idiot…well, except for one…er, two…people: Adonis, and the little munchkin that always followed him around, Control Freak (but was known by the rest of the villagers simply as "Freak"). Adonis was crazy about Raven. She, on the other hand, pretty much hated his guts.

Adonis would always somehow find Raven and try to put his arm around her. The way Raven got rid of him was quite simple: "Adonis! Look! Fresh cheese!" She'd then point somewhere randomly and Adonis, like a dog chasing a ball, would run to where she had pointed and ask for cheese. **(A/N. I got this idea from a guy I don't like who has a strange obsession over cheese.)**

Once, Raven had hidden in a place to listen to their conversation:

"Where's the cheese!"

"Uh, sir, there's no cheese here."

"Did you run out already? I didn't know so many people liked cheese!"

"Um…we _never_ had cheese, sir."

"Did someone hoard your cheese wagon?"

"Sir, we don't and never have sold cheese!"

"But…cheese!"

"Why would a cobbler shop sell cheese I ask you!"

"I dunno. Why?"

Raven had learned a fact about Adonis that day: If you timed his intelligence by fifty thousand, you probably wouldn't even have the average brain capacity that a three-year-old has.

But, now, back to the present.

Raven's father had been trying to build an invention for the annual Invention Fair for almost four months now; four months of exploding, smoke, small fires, and even more exploding. Raven had become used to this, but not quite used to her father now spending almost all of his time in the basement, working. She missed him, but her father had wanted the award for the best invention dearly for five years now, so what her father wanted came first.

"I'm going to go out to town, alright, dad?"

"Okay," her father said. "Stay safe!"

"You too, dad," Raven called back as she walked to her room.

She went into her room and changed into her town clothes. For only a townsperson, she had beautiful clothes. She wore a dark violet skirt and a black shirt with long black sleeves, and a dark blue cape. She, for some reason, never felt complete without it.

Her outfit would always draw a bit of attention. Some would think that she had quite a bit of money, but she'd say that she was just lucky enough to get some material.

Also, her hair and eyes drew a lot of attention: it's not everyday day that you see a girl with naturally purple hair and eyes. She was also quite pale and looked like she was sick when she felt perfectly healthy.

She looked nothing like her father. He had bright yellow eyes, white hair and red skin. Raven was also much more respected than her father. He was the town fool now because of the countless explosions he had caused in the past five years. He was also believed to be insane.

Raven picked up her book on the way out of her room, and walked to the door and out to town. It seemed that everyone was awake now (most likely because of the explosion) and busy working. Not much was different from yesterday or the day before. The smell of fresh bread lofted through the air; the buzz of gossip was everywhere; and, to Raven's disliking, the two girls that always stalked Adonis where ever he went were pacing, obviously waiting for their life-long obsession to show himself.

The two girls were, in Raven's opinion, probably the most annoying beings in existence. The one girl, Kitten, was so innocent looking, yet she was very fierce. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would whine, moan, scream, _anything_ until she got what she wanted. Blackfire, the mastermind of the two, had a better technique. If she didn't get what she wanted, she'd try plan A: she would find some ingenious way to get it by tricking a person. If that didn't work, she'd go to plan B: taking it by force. Unlike Kitten, Blackfire was quite powerful and intimidating. All she had to do was threaten people; frighten them. It worked out the way she wanted it to from there.

The two girls had one thing in common that made them friends: they both loathed Raven. Why, you ask? Because whenever they would see Adonis, Raven would be with him.

"Hey Raven!" Kitten called obnoxiously. "Going to the stupid book renty-place-thing again?"

"I thought that even you would know what a library is," Raven said calmly. "Yet another thing I'm wrong about concerning your intelligence," Raven added to herself.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Kitten hissed.

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Well… _IT'S NOT!_" Kitten yelled, irritated.

"For your brain it's not," Raven muttered while she walked away, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say!" Kitten screamed. "_COME BACK HERE_!"

Raven ignored her as she continued on her way to the library. She had just finished the book she got from the library yesterday, and was going to get a new one. Books were one of Raven's favorite things; knights on horseback, damsels in distress, enchantments, true love, and adventure on the way. Raven sometime's wished that the stories would happen to her, but she knew that it would never happen--right?

Raven spotted the library, and ran the rest of the way. The less she stayed out in public where Adonis could possibly be roaming, the better. And better yet, Adonis wouldn't ever put a toe in the library, even if it was to save his life.

"Hello, Raven," the librarian, Malchior, greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"I want a new book," Raven said. "I just finished it last night. Do you have anything new?"

"You finished it _already_? _Again_?" Malchior said. "Last time it took you three days!"

"I know," Raven said. "But it just gets better and better every time I read it."

"Well, to answer your question, no we don't have anything new yet."

"Oh," Raven said as she searched the shelves. Then she spotted one that she had read quite a lot but loved nonetheless. She walked to where it stood and pulled it out. "I'll take this one."

Malchior looked at it and laughed. "Raven, you've read this one about five times!"

"I know," Raven said. "But it's just like this book," Raven continued, indicating the book she had just read by lifting it. "I've read it countless times, but it still has that same feeling when you read it."

Malchior shook his head and said, "If you like these books so much, then they're yours."

"What?"

"Take them, you can have them. You are pretty much the only person that comes here!"

"I…oh, thank you!" Raven said happily. Holding the two books in her arms, she walked out of the library to find something that made the joy jump out of her and kill itself; Adonis and Control Freak.

"Hello Raven," Adonis said. "Something told me you'd be here."

"Er…" Raven looked around for Blackfire and Kitten, hoping that they'd somehow distract Adonis so she could get away from him. "I…um…look, a wagon full of cheese!"

"That's not going to work on me anymore, Raven," Adonis said, taking a few steps toward Raven. "I've figured out your little trick."

_Sure took you long enough_, Raven thought.

"You did, did you?" Raven said, trying to formulate a plan. She took a few steps away from Adonis. "Well, that's quite…er, impressive."

"Aren't I?" Adonis said, obviously enjoying the praise.

"Um…yes…well, I need to get back to my house, so…"

"What's the hurry?" Control Freak asked.

"Er…nothing. I just need to get home to my father." Raven turned around and quickly started to walk away.

"Raven," Adonis said as he caught up to her, "how about I walk you home!"

"I'd rather you--"

"Okay, it's settled then!" Adonis said.

"No, I'd really rather walk by myself," Raven said, quickening her pace.

Adonis kept up with Raven. "So, what did you're father blow up today?"

"Nothing," Raven said, now getting rather annoyed.

"Then what exploded this morning?"

"None of your--"

There was suddenly a loud chopping sound coming from Raven's house, and smoke was billowing out of a window.

"Oh no…" Raven whispered.

"Now what?" Control Freak said. "Did something _else_ catch on fire?"

"Dad!" Raven yelled, running up to the house. "Dad, what happened!"

Suddenly, Trigon came rushing out of the house. "Raven!" he called, smiling ear to ear. "It works!"

"Wh-what?" Raven said, stopping in her tracks.

"My invention! It…it works!"

Raven stood there for a few seconds. When she realized that her father's invention wasn't destroyed, she smiled a huge smile. "Dad, you did it!"

"Yes, I did!" he said. "I have to get going! The Fair's tomorrow and I'm going to win!"

Trigon rushed back into the house, still smiling the hugest smile Raven had ever seen. His failures and torments had all lead to this moment, and Raven knew, not knowing how she did, that at that very moment, this event would change not only her and her father's lives, but everyone's lives forever.

So, what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing! I am soooooo sorry for not updating for this long! I've been really busy and I have to help take care of my mom.

Okay, can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll just get to the story.

Enjoy!

**() # () # () # () # ()**

Chapter 2

A few hours after Trigon had succeeded at creating his invention, he left for the Fair. He was riding by horse and was pulling the invention by wagon.

Raven watched him as he left, hoping that he'd arrive there safely. She knew that he would most likely win with his invention, but she was only really concerned with his safety.

And this is why she never suspected that that day would be the last day of her normal life.

Trigon was deep in the forest. It was very dark from the shade of the thick trees and from the setting sun. Mist was swirling below his horse's hooves, making the road difficult to see. Trigon had practically memorized the road to the annual fair…. And he knew that this wasn't it. He knew he was lost…

…but he hadn't yet realized that he was in danger. He hadn't yet seen the glowing eyes stalking him, watching his every move, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"Felipe," Trigon said to the horse. "Where have you taken us?"

The horse whinnied, obviously quite scared himself. Felipe continued trotting, looking side to side.

Animals have much better instincts, and just somehow know when something bad is going to happen. And Felipe's instincts were screaming danger, and to get out of there…_now_.

Trigon was starting to sense it too. He started looking everywhere, feeling eyes glaring at him, wanting to attack him, rip him apart.

"_Grrrrrrrrrrowl…."_

Felipe stopped in his tracks, and Trigon stopped breathing. Trigon slowly turned his head to look behind him. He could see two wolves and a dozen more pairs of glowing eyes.

"Felipe," Trigon whispered hoarsely. "…Run…"

The horse remained still, and Trigon could almost feel him shaking in fear.

"Run…"

The wolves advanced on them, teeth bared, their eyes bloodthirsty, still glowing a deadly light. "_Grrrrrrrrrrowl…"_

"_**RUN!"**_ Trigon couldn't help but scream, thus startling his horse and causing him to rush into a gallop. Trigon held on to the reins for dear life, hoping that horses somehow had a better stamina than wolves.

But it wouldn't have helped anyway, because only about a minute and a half later, they ran into a ledge. Trigon leaned forward to see how far it went down, but he couldn't see where it ended. He cursed silently under his breath. "_This is it,"_ he thought. "_I'm gonna die here and now…_"

Suddenly a wolf leaped in front of him and snapped itsjaws at Felipe's ankle. Felipe jumped backwards an inch, and stood on his hind legs. Trigon fell backwards, screaming, and hit his head on the wagon behind him.

Trigon, dazed, jumped up and started to sprint away. He knew that he was even more lost, and he would run out of energy far before the wolves would, but he knew that running was his only way of survival.

He ran for almost five minutes, his lungs in agony, his mind blank with pain. He knew that the wolves weren't chasing him, but knew better than to get his hopes up. It would only make it harder to keep running when the wolves did start chasing him.

But maybe he didn't need to keep running much longer. He could see, not too far away, a castle. It looked abandoned and uncared for, but it would do. Anywhere would be better than out here.

He continued to run even though he felt that his legs were going to collapse below him. He kept going, knowing that if he made it, he would be able to rest without worrying about dieing. He kept running for almost two more minutes, undisturbed by wolves. Thinking that he might be out of danger for a few more minutes, he slowed down to a pain filled walk, gasping for air.

He should have kept running…

An earsplitting howl cut through the air, several growls following after.

They were back, and their ruthless eyes were once again visible. Their teeth were still bared, only this time, two wolves had their teeth covered with red liquid.

Trigon then realized that he had all but forgotten about Felipe, but it was probably already far too late. Trigon could only save himself now, and he was going to do just that.

He started to run again, hearing the demon-like creatures relentless snapping jaws come after him. He just kept running. He wanted to live. He wanted to see his daughter again. Wanted to see his future family. He just wanted to live!

The castle was inching closer and closer, beckoning him to come. His lungs however were screaming for him to stop. Trigon wasn't really listening to either of them, because all he could hear was his heart beating very hard from exhaustion and adrenalin.

He looked back behind him, and saw that the wolves were only about a yard behind, still full of their energy. They weren't even thinking of slowing down. The only thing on their mind was their prey….

And they weren't going to give up any time soon.

Trigon returned to looking in front of him only to be banged in the face with the front gate of the castle. Quite stunned, he stopped for two seconds, then realized that the wolves were now a mere foot away. He threw open the gate, jumped in and slammed the gate back. The wolves remained outside of the gate, staring inside, growling nonstop, some of them actually body slamming the gate to try and get in.

Trigon didn't hesitate to get back up and walk up to the castle doors. He panted, still very exhausted, surprised that he hadn't collapsed by now and that his flesh wasn't being torn off by those monsters.

He only wished that Felipe was with him. Raven had loved Felipe and trusted him with her life. Trigon now saw that it had been a good choice.

Trigon pushed open the castle doors, and saw that the inside did not seem abandoned. It was actually quite nice. Instead of there being garbage and ruble everywhere, the floor was clean with a giant red carpet covering the floor. The stairways were also clean and also had a red carpet covering them. There were many other things that were also quite organized and cared for.

"Hello?" Trigon called out. "I-I'm lost, and I was just chased by wolves. I-I was just wondering if I could stay for a while…"

"Yes, come in, sir! Come in!" called a voice. Trigon didn't see where the voice came from, but he entered nonetheless, cautiously.

"Um, th-thank you," he said. "Um, where are--"

"What do you think you're doing, Robin?" another voice said angrily. "The master will not like this!"

"You heard him!" the first voice said. "He was chased by the wolves! He's probably exhaust--"

"It doesn't matter!" the second said. "The Master is worse than thousands of wolves when he's angry!"

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't go anywhere else right now," Trigon said. "I think the wolves killed my horse, and I was going to be next if I hadn't gotten here."

"See?" the first voice, Robin, said. "He can't go anywhere else!"

There was a noise that sounded quite a bit like a slap, then the second voice said, "Get it into your head, Robin! He's better out there in the wolves!"

"Have a heart, Cyborg!" Robin said.

"The Master is going to--"

"What is going on, friends Robin and Cyborg?" a female voice asked.

"Robin let a stranger come into the castle!" Cyborg said.

"C'mon, Cyborg," Robin said. "You're sounding like a four year-old!"

Trigon walked father into the hall to try and find where the voices were coming from. He kept walking until he saw a new hall. In it were, strangely enough, a candle holder, a clock and a feather duster.

"Um, where are you?" Trigon said.

Suddenly, to his disbelief, the feather duster looked up and its--was he hallucinating!--eyes widened. He saw that it's eyes were a brilliant emerald that had a beautiful sparkle to them. The handle of it was orange and it's feathers were purple and red. "Friends," it said, turning out to be the female voice he had heard, "I believe that we have been discovered."

The clock and the candle holder turned around. The clock was blue, and had one eye that was a bluish-gray and the other was a bright red and looked almost like it was glowing. The candle holder was red, green and yellow, and it's eyes were covered with what seemed to be a mask. It had two out-branching handles that could have been (and probably were) used as arms. It had three, jet-black candles one held on both out-branching arms and one that was put on top of its head.

"Um…hello?" the clock, Cyborg, said.

"Welcome!" the candle holder, Robin, said. "Please, feel free to--"

"_Not_ stay here!" Cyborg cut in. "You know how much the Master hates to have people in the castle!"

"Perhaps we could convince the Master to let him stay here for to--" the duster was saying until she was cut off by an almost inhuman roar.

"_**WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!"**_

Not even the wolves were as scary as this thing's voice. Trigon actually preferred the thought of being with the wolves rather than having the voice directed at him. But the roar was not as scary as the utmost silence that followed it. It made you know for a fact that if this sound was heard, it meant that you were in the deepest trouble.

"We have to hide him!" Robin whispered. "If the Master finds out about this, it will be our heads!"

"I told you not to let him in!" Cyborg hissed. "But would you listen to me? _Noooo_! You had to be freakin' Mister Nice Retarded pants!"

"Please," the duster said. "Where shall I hide him?"

"Anywhere!" Robin said. "Just stay quiet."

"Just don't let him sit in the Master's chair!" Cyborg said. "Then it'll be our heads _and_ our butts!"

"Alright," the duster said. "Come," and she started to hop to a new hall.

"Go," Robin said. "And make sure to stay quiet. The Master has very acute hearing."

Trigon had to admit, it was quite weird getting orders from should-be inanimate objects. It was especially weird to see them actually show emotions. He never once imagined inanimate objects actually acting and moving and talking like humans.

Trigon did as he was told and followed the duster. After about three minutes of walking/hopping, the duster said, "I must introduce myself. My name is Koriand'r, but here, I am known as Starfire." There was a pause until Starfire continued, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Um, my name's Trigon," he replied. And he again had to admit that it was quite weird to have a small conversation with an un-inanimate object. It was also quite amazing to see that they all had different personalities, just like living people.

"I wish to get to know you more, friend Trigon," Starfire said. "But now is not the time for that. Right now, you must stay here." She continued on to a door and opened it. Inside was a heath and a large, teal colored chair. In front of the chair was a creamy orange footstool. Trigon walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Trigon!" Starfire shrieked in a whisper. "Please do not sit there!"

"I'm just going to sit for a moment," Trigon reassured. "I just want to rest quickly."

"Trigon, please!" Starfire pleaded. "The Master will be very upset if he finds you here, worse if he discovers you in his chair!"

"Starfire, it's okay!" Trigon said. He lifted his feet up and was about to lay then on the footstool until it moved out from underneath them.

"Uh, what just happened?" Trigon asked as he watched, bewildered, the footstool walk away.

"Oh, it is our pet, Silkie," Starfire replied.

There was a pause. "You have a footstool for a pet?"

"Comin' through, comin' through!" A voice was suddenly yelling from outside of the doors. Starfire bit her lower left as she rushed toward the door.

The door opened, and a voice said, "Hey, Star! Where's our guest?"

"Friend Bumblebee!" Starfire whispered desperately. "Please, we do not wish for the master to know about him!"

"What!" Bumblebee cried, getting several shushes from Starfire. "You mean that ya'll didn't tell him!"

"The Master would have punished us severely! You know how mush he detests visitors!"

"I know, I know!" Bumblebee said. "Just let me see him!" Soon after, there was the sound of china hitting china. After a few moments, a teapot and three teacups came into view. The teapot had a few yellow and black stripes that had obviously earned the name Bumblebee. The three teacups did not have many details to them. One was pink and white, another red and yellow with a blue saucer underneath it, and the other just a plain baby blue.

"Hey," Bumblebee said. "I'm Bumblebee. Nice to meat ya!"

"I'm Melvin," the pink and white teacup said. "That's Timmy," she said, gesturing toward the red and yellow cup, "and that's Teether."

Before anything else could be said, the doors again slammed open. Robin came rushing in, panting. "Sir! The Master! He knows you're here!"

"Wh-what!" Starfire screeched. "How--"

"It spread!" Robin said.

"I _told _you not to let him in!" Cyborg yelled, also making his way in. "Would you lis--"

"Shut up, Cyborg! Just shut up!"

"Trigon," Starfire whispered, terror in her face, "you must hide. "Hur--"

"**_WHERE IS HE?"_**

All the sound in the castle stopped. Everyone remained still, staring either at Trigon or the others around them.

"Trigon," Starfire said, all the peaceful, reassuring light in her eyes gone, only to be replaced with the glinting of tears and pure fear. "Trigon, I am so sorry."

Trigon felt something huge enter the room. The relaxing atmosphere all at once disappeared, and was replaced with a compressing feeling of dread. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a clawed paw covered in dark green fur. Next came the arm also covered in fur, and the same with the torso. Trigon could not help but look up towards this beasts face. All he could see was even more fur, sharp teeth, a snout, and its eyes…. Its strangely human emerald eyes. But they weren't like Starfire's. They had no reassurance to offer, but only enragement.

"What are you doing here?" the beast snarled.

Trigon remained silent for a moment. "I…I'm l-lost, and I lost m-my horse…"

The beast showed no sympathy in his eyes. "I see," he said. He then grabbed the back of his cloak and easily lifted him out of the seat and into the air three feet off the ground. "You're not lost anymore."

"Where are y-you…"

"Dungeon," the beast said.

"Master!" Starfire said, her voice cracking, tears building up in her eyes. "Please, Master, he does not--"

"**SILENCE!"** the beast yelled. All went quiet except for Starfire's soft sobs.

Trigon, as he was being carried, was terrified. His daughter's face flashed through his mind countless times. He wished he could let her know what was happening, let her know that he loved her, let her know that he was sorry hat he wouldn't see her again.

Right now, he wished he was out in the woods. The wolves seemed quite welcoming right around then…

So, what do you think? Please review!

(Again, sorry about not updating in so long. My mom hasn't been feeling good for the past many weeks (she's been having to take chemo since around the beginning of the year, so my family has to take care of her and make sure that she stays healthy.). I'll get the next chapter in as soon as I can.)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I was sure that people were going to be angry at me for not updating for a month (I'm sometimes extremely shy, so I almost always think that people are going to be ticked if I don't do something right).

Just so you know ahead of time, I'm probably going to be starting a new fan fic soon, so I'm going to be working on both at the same time (and don't forget to mention that I'm starting eighth grade next week!). I am also changing my pen name (I don't really wanna be known as bbfanatic anymore). I'm changing it to TeSsA-MaRkOv, okay?

Okay, I've seen some of my fave fan fic authors do this, so I'll give it a try:

**silverxpearls **- Thanks! When I was writing, I thought that I might have been overdoing it.

Don't worry. My mom has only 2 more treatments of the chemo that's she's taking, and then she'll start taking her less serious chemo and she'll stop feeling sick.

Thanks!

**acosta perez ****jose ramiro** - Thanks! When I was doing Robin, I thought I was making him too nice (I pretty much despise Robin, thus why I thought this) and making Cyborg too mean.

Thanks!

Well, on with the story! Enjoy!

_Where's my dad?_

Raven had now lost count of how many times she had thought this. It was two days after her father should have returned, and he was nowhere to be seen. Trigon had gone to the fair since Raven was a little child of merely three. He had sometime's brought her with him when no one would watch her. Each time, he had gotten home on the same day as the year before.

Raven had already known that something had gone very wrong when her father hadn't arrived on the day he was supposed to. Raven had hoped for him to arrive that night. She had even tried to stay awake, waiting until he arrived. But found her self finally falling into a troubled sleep, waking the next day to see that he still hadn't returned.

The second day, she found herself filled with anxiety while awaiting the hopeful return of her father. She had several times gone to town on the path that her father traveled down to the fair until she got to the last building of the village hoping to see him come through the clearing, tell her what had happened, just hear his voice….

Raven, in some way, felt totally abandoned. She had lost her mother to disease when she was very young. She barely remembered her except for her violet hair that she had inherited from her. She had guessed that she had also inherited her eyes, but did not know for certain. Her father had not answered her question when she asked, but suddenly plunged into memories of her.

Raven did not want that to happen to her. She didn't want to loose her father and only have memories of him, never knowing what they could have been doing at that point in time, always thinking that she hadn't said that she had told him that she loved him enough, regretting anything that she had done to him and never being able to let him know that she was sorry.

Raven felt tears building up in her eyes. She knew that she had to stop thinking about this, but didn't know how. How could she just stop thinking about her father's welfare?

She wished that the answer came knocking at the door….

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Raven looked up towards the door. "That was _some_ coincidence," she said under her breath. She stood up and answered the door. '_Aw crap…'_ she thought.

"Hello Raven," Adonis said, brushing past Raven. "I thought you might want some company."

'_Yeah_,' Raven thought, her eyes boring into him, hoping that he'd disappear out of existence. '_His name is **NOT YOU!**'_

"Um, hey, Adonis," Raven said, putting a smile that even a newborn with an underdeveloped brain would know was fake. She tried to sound even a little happy, but couldn't do it when she couldn't un-grit her teeth. "It's, er--nice?--to see you…"

"Of course it is!" Adonis said, sitting in the chair Raven had been sitting in only a moment before and putting his feet on the table, mud dripping from them.

Raven glared at the mud for a second, but then went back to Adonis. "Um, right now, I really want you here."

"Why not?" he asked, kicking a shoe off and splattering more mud where the shoe landed. "You're the only one that I want to be with!"

"Oh, lucky me," Raven murmured, her words filled to the rim with sarcasm. "Listen, why can't you go tor--um, go… give Kitten and Blackfire the _privilege_ of being with you?"

"Who're Blackfire and Kitten?"

"The girls who spend every wasted moment in their lives stalking you," Raven said.

"You mean the blonde and the girl with black hair?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Because they aren't at all as beautiful as you."

Raven resisted hitting her head with her palm in frustration. "Listen," she said calmly. "I just want to be alone, alright?"

"Why's that?" Adonis asked, kicking off the other shoe, it having the same effect as its mate.

"Because I want some time to think," Raven answered.

"Women aren't supposed to think," Adonis said. "All they need to do is cook, clean, provide for the family, _make_ the family…"

"Maybe I'm different than the others," Raven said. "Maybe I like to have my own opinions?"

"That's just it," Adonis said. "Men are the only one's that are supposed to think! Men make all the decisions! Men are, of course, smarter than women!"

'_Then you must be more of a retard than I already thought you were,'_ Raven thought savagely. "What's two plus two?"

"Everyone knows that!" Adonis said. "It's fish!"

Raven could have sworn that she had just felt her eye twitch. "Adonis. You're joking, right?"

"Oh yeah," Adonis said, obviously seeing his mistake. "It's not fish! It's rubber chicken, right?"

Raven couldn't think of anything to say. She opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it, then closed it.

"I'm good, aren't I?" Adonis said.

Raven remained quiet for a moment. "Well, you're definitely _something_, but I'm not quite sure what yet."

Suddenly, there were a few gasps heard from outdoors. Soon after, there were rapid knocks. Raven rushed up to her feet and answered the door. "What's going--?" She looked around to see who had knocked, but she couldn't see a person. She was in the process of trying to figure out who had knocked when she saw something limping up the path: it was Felipe.

"Oh no…." Raven was speechless. She started running, but tripped over something that screamed. Raven fell to the ground, pushed her self back up quite quickly and glanced back to see what had caused her to trip. There on the ground, she saw Control Freak sprawled on the ground, looking quite dazed. "I did knock," he mumbled.

Raven didn't care about him at that moment. She continued up to Felipe to see that her father was not with him. She took a closer look and saw that there was dried blood on the horse's ankle and some minor claw marks on its sides.

Dread filled Raven as she felt her self go paler than usual. "Dad…." Raven looked at the ground and saw that there was still a trail of tracks from Felipe and the wagon that it pulled ('_Oh no,'_ Raven thought, _'he never even made it to the fair?_'). Raven suddenly found her self walking the path of tracks.

"Raven!" Adonis' voice yelled. "Where are you going?"

Raven turned to face him, anger all over her face. "Where do you think, you idiot?" Raven said, rage taking over her mind and her emotions. "I'm going to go save my father."

"But you're a woman!" Adonis said, failing to conceal his laugh.

"I don't care!" Raven hissed. "He's my father, and I don't need or want your help!"

"Trust me," Adonis said, "I wasn't even thinking of helping your dad!"

Raven gave him the coldest look Adonis had ever or would ever see in his life. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Raven said coolly.

"But what I was thinking about," Adonis said, "was if you would marry me."

Raven froze. She stared at him, hatred bubbling inside of her, taking all of her self control into its hands and shredding it into miniscule pieces. Raven couldn't stop her self from doing what she did next: she pulled her left foot back, swung it through the air, and kicked Adonis where it would make even the strongest and proudest man in existence yelp in pain like a little girl, which is pretty much what Adonis did.

Raven spun around and started to walk away. "If you're wondering," Raven said ruthlessly, "my answer is no."

All Raven heard after this was Adonis's whimpering and what sounded a lot like a person sucking on their thumb.

So, what do you think? Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been going to school, and for me, school ends at **_3:30_**! And I have to wait for my dad to pick me up at four…and then I usually get home at about four-thirty… and it takes forever to do homework (curse you algebra!) and I've just been sitting reading fan fictions all summer, and it doesn't exactly help with running five minutes straight in P.E. (especially when I wanted to take a different class but they had no room) and that boys are freakin' retards!

But anyway, on to reviews!

**Silverxpearls**- Yeah, I just decided to throw Belle's usual compassion towards people out the window in this chapter and put Raven's attitude into gear.

Thanks!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- I'm not sure where the "2+2fish" quote's from (I think you might be right with the Fairly Oddparents guess), but it just popped into my head, and I just had to use it!

Yeah, that fits their conversation perfectly.

Thanks!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX-** Thanks!

**Kikyz**- Okay, I'll do my best to try to make them a bit longer. It might take a little longer to update, but hey, the longer it takes, the better the chapter, right?

Thanks!

Okay, thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry if I say 'thanks' too much. It's just that that's sometime's the only word that I can think of that'll answer you're reviews. And no, 'thanks' is not my favorite word. It's 'persnickety' (I just love the sound of it!).

Okay, back on subject. Here's chapter 4!

**Chapter4chapter4chapter4chapter4chapter4**

It had been about an hour since Raven had started following the horses tracks. Raven had started wondering if she should have brought food or supplies with her. She had forgotten all about these things because of how angry she was with Adonis. She hadn't felt any regret so far about what she had done. She was actually quite satisfied with herself. She had wanted to do that to him ever since she had met him.

Raven's meeting with Adonis had happened because her father saw him and said that he looked like the kind of person that would be good for Raven. Raven had decided to go talk to him, and had hated him the moment he had talked. "Hey, babe," had been his first words to her. She hated being called that. She had learned that most men who say those words are usually full of themselves.

"My name's Raven, thank you very much!" Raven had replied, still trying to be polite.

"Well, my name's Adonis, Babe."

"Raven."

"Alright, babe, I know your name!"

"Then use it."

It had taken almost a year for him to stop calling her 'babe', but he then kept accidentally calling her 'Robin'. Raven hated basically everything about him. How he always had to look perfect for her, how he stalked her, how he talked, how he showed himself off, how he did everything!

But what made her dislike him the most is how he talked about her father. When one the explosions had happened, Adonis had said, "Whoever did that, they need to get a brain."

Raven glared at him. "That person happens to be my father," she said coldly.

"Wow," Adonis said. "Then your mother has really bad taste."

"What did you just say?" Raven snarled.

"You really need to talk to your mom about him," Adonis said carelessly. "I wouldn't be surprised if one the explosions killed one of--"

"My mom's dead," Raven said calmly with some remorse hidden in her voice. "But she--"

"Okay, I wouldn't be surprised if an explosion got you next," Adonis said.

"My mom died from pneumonia!" Raven growled.

"Too bad it didn't get your father," Adonis said.

"I have to go," Raven hissed. She spun around and walked to her house. On that day, her hatred had grown so much; she was surprised that she hadn't punched Adonis.

She suddenly broke from her thoughts when she saw that the wagon wheel tracks had ended and continued on as human ones…closely followed by canine tracks.

"Dad!" Raven said, again feeling her self go pale. She followed the footsteps for countless minutes filled with terror filled thoughts. Was her father still even alive? Would she only find her father's corpse? Would she fall victim to the wolves like her father might have?

But one word caught her mind: "might". Her father _might_ be alive. She _might_ be able to find him. She _might_ not be too late.

She lifted her head from thought and found herself about a half-mile from a castle. Raven squinted her eyes, and in the distance, she could still see hurried foot-steps.

She started running, keeping her eyes focused on the trail. She felt her heart beat quicken with every step she took, and felt it quicken even more when she saw the wolf tracks appear again. She started chanting three words in her mind with the rhythm of her footsteps: "Please be alright…please be alright…please be alright…"

After about forty-five seconds of running, she was at the front gate. She rammed into the gate, expecting it to be locked, only to find the doors swing open from her weight and her body landing on the ground.

Raven pushed herself up and continued towards the castle.

**Meanwhile…meanwhile…meanwhile…meanwhile…**

Starfire had been sitting outside on the balcony, looking at the sky slowly filling with stars. She was mainly looking at the evening star. She loved that particular star for some reason unknown to her. She believed that it was because she had always seen it no matter where she was. She loved stargazing, and wondering whether her parents were up there somewhere.

"Starfire," said a voice that Starfire was very fond of, "what are you doing out here?"

"I am… somewhat confused," Starfire said.

"About what?" the candle holder, Robin, asked.

"I have been told that when people leave this world, they ascend up to the sky. If that is so, why am I not able to see my Kanorfkas?"

Robin stayed quiet for a moment. "Well… they're in a place really far away."

"Perhaps they are on the star of the evening?" Starfire said, still looking at the star.

"Perhaps they are," Robin said. "Maybe my parents are there too."

Starfire leaned on Robin. "Do they remember me?" she asked, looking into Robin's eyes.

"…No one could ever forget you, Star…no one."

_Bang!_

Starfire stood straight up and looked out from the balcony. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Look!" Robin said, pointing with one of his candles. Starfire obeyed, and saw a girl with short violet hair and gray-tinted skin sprawled on the ground, the gate doors swinging behind her.

"Oh, no!" Starfire whispered. "She must not get in here! She will end up with the same fate as the man who came here!"

"All we have to do is show ourselves," Robin said, grinning. "Any sensible person would run away before getting any closer to a castle with a talking clock, candle holder, duster, wardrobe, teacups, teapots or a barking footstool."

"Point proven," Starfire said. "But if this is what we are planning to do, the time to do it is now. I do not wish to see another human put into the dungeon."

"I don't either," Robin said. "Come on. Let's go."

**Switch p.o.v.switch p.o.v. Switch p.o.v.**

As Raven walked up to the castle, she swore that she could hear voices above her. She was guessing that it was just the wind, but doubted her theory since there wasn't even a little bit of a breeze.

Raven knocked on the castle door and waited for a reply. After almost a minute though, she decided to let herself in.

"Hello?" she called. As she slowly walked through the castle, she saw the deep red carpet that was spread through the whole castle. She saw far above a chandelier, its crystal glinting in the dim light. She saw huge staircases on top of which was a candle holder…that was…_waving?_

"Hello!" the candle holder called. "Welcome!"

Raven stared at the candle holder, unable to take her eyes away from it. She stayed frozen for a few seconds, and then to make sure that she was awake, she slapped herself as hard as she could across the face.

Unfortunately, she was wide awake. "Oww," Raven said as she put her hand on her aching cheek, trying to make it stop stinging.

"Hello, new friend!" called another voice. Suddenly, a duster entered, also waving with one of its feathers.

Raven again slapped herself, hoping to find herself in her house, but that didn't happen. All that happened was Raven acting like an idiot.

"You let someone else in, didn't you?" called a male voice. Raven crossed her fingers and chanted under her breath, "Please be human, please be human, ple--" But it wasn't to be. Instead, a clock came walking in. "Didn't you learn from the man who came in here two days ago?"

"Wait," Raven said. "Wh-what did he look like?"

"He had white hair and yellow eyes!" the duster said.

"He did?" Raven said, her spirits uplifting. "Did he have red skin too?"

"Yes!" the duster said.

"That's my dad!" Raven said. "Where is he? I have to see him!"

"He is up th--" the duster started, pointing at a staircase, but was not able to finish her sentence before the clock jumped in front of her and said, "No! He had…er…blue! Blue eye--wait, no! Stop!"

Raven paid no attention to the clock's words. She instead rushed up the staircase indicated by the duster. The should-be-inanimates didn't have a chance in keeping up with Raven.

After a few more seconds of running of the staircase, Raven found a door. She slammed it open, and found herself in a dungeon.

"Dad?" Raven called. "Dad, are you in--"

"Raven?" answered a weak voice. Raven looked to where the voice had come from, and saw her father in one of the cells.

"Dad!" Raven rushed over to his cell and tried to look for a way to get him out.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Trigon asked. "You have to leave!"

"Dad, I came all this way to save you and I'm not leaving until I do!"

"No, you must leave!" the duster's voice said behind her. "Please, if you do not, the Master will be very upset."

"Please, Raven," Trigon said. "Leave. I'll…I'll be okay."

"You're trapped in a cell!" Raven yelled. "You won't be okay!"

"Raven, right?" the candle holder said. "Your dad's right. You have to leave."

"The Master hates it when people come into the castle!" the clock said. "If you don't leave, you'll end up like him!"

"I'm not leaving without my dad!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, please, keep you're voice down!" the duster said.

Raven spun around, frustrated. "Why!"

"Because we do not wish for the Master to know that you are here!"

"I don't care if he knows that I'm here!" Raven said. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to talk with your master!"

The voice that followed was not one of the kind voices of the un-inanimates, but instead a voice that was inhuman. It wasn't exactly deep, but the tone that it was speaking in was threatening.

"Then talk."

The un-inanimates froze, fear written in their features.

"It is the Master," the duster mouthed.

Raven looked up from the duster and saw the feet of the master--the fur-covered, clawed hind feet of the master. Raven continued looking up, seeing more and more fur, fear growing inside of her. Its hands were front paws with more claws and fur; it had a rich green cape fastened around its neck and hanging behind its back. And then it's face. It also had fur, fangs, inhuman ears.

Raven was staring into the face of a monster…

And there was no way out.

**Endofchapter.endofchapter.endofchapter.endofchapter.**

So, what do you think? Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, nothing to say really, so on to the reviews!

**Silverxpearls-** Not sure if he's gonna soften up with her or not, really… we'll just have to see!

Thanks!

**Crazy Sugar Girl-** Thanks!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**- You got that right!

Thanks!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX**- Thanks!

**PrettyNikki**- Well, welcome to Fan I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far! Don't worry, I'll update when ever I have the chance to.

Thanks!

Okay… still can't think of anything that I need to announce, so on with chapter 5!

**Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5Chapter5**

The beast stared at Raven, almost no human emotion left in his green eyes. He couldn't believe it; two people in one week infiltrating his castle.

"What are you going here?" the beast growled.

Raven was left speechless. What was she to say? How would anyone be able to explain why they had come into a castle to an eight-foot (or more) beast without having difficulty with coming up with what to say?

"_What are you doing here?_" the beast half-yelled, making Raven slightly flinch.

"I-I…" Raven stopped and took a shuddered breath. "I came to get my father."

The beast looked away from Raven for a moment and stared at Trigon for a moment, still trapped in his cell.

"He broke into my castle," the beast said.

"But he was chased by wolves!" the duster murmured.

"He could have climbed up a tree," the beast said.

"But he would have died!" Raven interjected.

"The wolves could have eaten him alive for all I care!" the beast yelled.

"But that is it," the duster said. "You _do not_ care."

"SILENCE, STARFIRE!" the beast roared, making the duster, Starfire, shudder, tears welling in her eyes. "This does not involve you!"

"Yes, Master," Starfire said quietly, tears softly choking her voice.

"Please," Trigon said, "let my daughter leave. I'll st--"

"How many times do I have to say this!" Raven said stubbornly. "_I'm not leaving without you!_"

"And you're not leaving with him," the beast said. "He is my prisoner."

"Please, there must be something that I could do!" Raven said. "Anything!"

"Raven, just get out of here," Trigon said.

"No, dad," Raven said, "I'm not leaving. Not until you are freed!"

There was a silence of five seconds while the beast thought.

"The only way that I'd let him leave," the beast said, "is if someone took his place."

"I will!" Raven said before the words had even fully formed in her mind. It was as much of a shock to her as it was to the people and objects around her.

There was a pause full of surprise, and slight awe. "You?" the beast said. "_You_ would do that?"

"I said that I'd do anything, didn't I?" Raven said, again not knowing how she was able to say the words she had just spoken.

There was another pause, longer than any of the souls in the room had ever experienced. If a pine needle from miles away had fallen during this time, everyone would have been able to hear it perfectly with no difficulty.

"…Fine," the beast said finally. "You shall stay forever, and your father will leave."

"What?" Raven said. "F-forever?"

"You said that you'd do anything, now didn't you?"

"Raven, no!" Trigon cried. Trigon had said more, but his words were drowned out by the beast's deafening roar. Everything went silent…

Except for sounds of footsteps… not human footsteps, but something else…

_Clang, clang, clang, clang…_

Out from behind a corner, a suit of armor came walking, the metal making noise as it shifted and touched the ground.

"Could you be any louder?" the suit said sarcastically. It was, of course, a male suit of armor.

"Take him," the beast said angrily, gesturing to Trigon.

The suit of armor walked over and gently moved Raven out of his way. He opened the cell door with a key he had pulled out and easily dragged Trigon out.

"Raven!" Trigon said. He tried to reach from her hand, but the armor was able to carry him out in seconds as if he were a rag doll with almost no weight to him.

"Dad!" Raven cried, but it was too late; her father was out of sight in only a few seconds. She suddenly couldn't do it anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly trickled down her face.

_I didn't even say good-bye…_

**Changepov.changepov.changepov.changepov.**

Starfire felt helpless. She usually could find a way to help anyone laugh and become cheerful again, but could not think of a tactic to use in Raven's case.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

The un-inanimates turned around and saw a broomstick banging its handle against the door frame.

"Hello, friend Jericho," Starfire said quietly, her voice still slightly strangled by tears.

Jericho, in response, waved his handle, and then motioned to the weeping girl behind them.

"That's Raven," Robin explained. "She--"

Jericho motioned to a staircase and started to move toward it. He looked back at the others and motioned for them to follow him.

"Come, friends," Starfire said as she started to follow. "I believe that Jericho wishes to show us something."

Jericho nodded to Starfire's guess, and continued on towards the stairs.

After a few minutes of climbing, they made a turn and headed to the West Wing, otherwise known as the Forbidden Wing. Jericho pushed open the door to the Wing and revealed a battered room. Broken tables, chairs and other items littered the room, light spattering the room here and there with the moonlight through the mangled curtains. On one of the walls was a painting with three parallel gashes that were obviously made by claws in the paper. In the picture was a man of young age, maybe in his mid-teens. He had a green tint to his hair and skin, giving him the look of a person who was about to see their meal a second time. But the thing that would catch anyone who had entered the room's attention was his forest green eyes. Almost any person would have just loved to stay there and stare into the man's eyes, examining them, memorizing every little detail.

But there was one more thing in the room that no one in their right mind would glance at and then just exit the room. The item was a rose. But it was not just any old rose that you would or have the ability to look at and walk away, knowing that you could probably just find a better one in a near-by bush. Oh no; this rose would captivate any person. They could be any gender, any race, any age, and still stare at the rose for what would seem like an eternity.

And this is what Jericho motioned to next: the rose.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Cyborg said.

"Could she possibly be the one?" Robin said, his eyes widening.

Jericho shrugged.

"It could be possible," Starfire said. "She is, after all, the first girl to step in here ever since we were cursed."

"Then all we can really do," Robin said, "is to try to make her feel comfortable."

"Her father just got taken away from her, she got yelled at by the Master, she's crying, and she'll most likely be traumatized for life," Cyborg said. "I can see how easy _this_ is going to be."

**Later…later…later…later…later…later…**

The Master sat in front of the hearth, watching the flames flicker, listening to the fire crackle. It had been maybe an hour since the girl (Raven was what he believed her name had been) had had her father taken away from her. Somewhere in his conscience, he knew that he felt sorry for her, but was not ready to admit it.

He had a point! The man had come into his castle without being approved by him! He was technically breaking in.

_But he was being chased by wolves!_ Starfire's words kept ringing in the back of his mind. She also had a point, which annoyed the beast quite a bit. _He_ was the Master, wasn't he? _He _was a _prince_, was he not?

'Was'. The word rang in his ears, cursing him. He _was_ a prince. He _was_ a powerful ruler. He _was_ and _**still** was_ hated.

He was respected and befriended by his servants, and this fact sometimes helped him. But it didn't appear to help him in the end. No matter how good of friends he had as his servants, he was still a monster in the end.

The beast laid his face in his hands in frustration. How could this have happened to him? Why did he have to reject the woman? Why did he have to be cursed? How the crap was this going to help him in the end? How would being transformed into a monster help _anyone!_

"Master?" said a quiet, female voice, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yes, Starfire?" the beast said through his hands.

"Um, Master…first, may I not call you 'Master' for a moment?"

"Fine. Just tell me what you want."

"Thank you, M- …Garfield," Starfire said. "What I came to tell you is about the imprisoned girl."

"What about her?"

"Well, I and the servants have done the discussing," Starfire explained, "and we have come to think that, perhaps, the girl is the one that the enchantress spoke of."

Garfield stayed silent at this point. This had not once crossed his mind. But now that it had, he immediately highly doubted Starfire's theory.

"I don't think so," Garfield replied simply. "She could never--"

"But she is the first girl to come here since the enchantress did this to us!" Starfire said. "Must we at least try?"

"And fail miserably, lose out hope even more and--"

"Friend Garfield," Starfire said, "for your future reference, I have never lost hope!"

"Hope is a lie," Garfield said quietly to himself.

"Hope is better than despair!" Starfire said. "Please, Garfield, at least give her a room to stay in instead of keeping her in the dungeon!"

"Why?" Garfield said.

"Because if you at all want to break this curse, and I full well believe that you do, you _must _try to be **nice**!"

Garfield remained quiet. Why did Starfire always have to have a point in these particular situations?

"Fine," Garfield said as he stood up. "But when she refuses--"

"Tell me, Garfield, why would she refuse to take a room instead of the cold, isolated dungeon?"

"Because a monster is offering it to her," Garfield answered.

"But if you offer it to her _nicely_--"

"It's _still_ going to be a room that's offered by a monster."

"But she would be far more willing to take the room, would she not?" Starfire said. "If you are screaming at her to take the room, she would not take the room, or she would take it out of fright and never exit the room, afraid that if--"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Garfield said.

They continued up the stairs to the dungeon, Starfire having to run--or hop--or however a duster got around-- to be able to keep up with the speed that Garfield was traveling. When they arrived up to the dungeons, they found the girl in her cell, her face hidden by her knees, making quiet crying noises.

"Um…Robin, was it?" Garfield asked.

The girls hand slightly tightened into a fist. "My name's Raven," she said with barely any evidence of crying in her voice, which quite surprised Garfield.

"Um…Raven, then," Garfield started, "I was wondering…"

"No," Raven replied.

Garfield glared down at the duster. She motioned for him to try again.

"Would you--"

"No."

Garfield pointed at Raven, glaring at the duster again. Starfire vigorously motioned to Raven again.

"What I mean to say i--"

"No, thank you."

"Would you let me finish my--"

"No!"

"**DO YOU WANT A FREAKING ROOM OR NOT**!" Garfield yelled, frustration written all over his face.

"FINE!" Raven yelled back, her face streamed with tears.

"GOOD!"

"THEN GET ME OUT!"

"I WILL!"

"GOOD!"

"GREAT!"

Garfield pulled a key out and unlocked her door and threw it open.

"FOLLOW ME!" Garfield yelled.

"I AM!"

"GOOD!" Then they walked out, fuming, and turned a corner, disappearing out of sight.

"Perhaps this _will_ work out," Starfire said to herself. "They both seem to have tempers."

**Endofchapter.endofchapter.endofchapter.endofchapter.**

Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: If any of you are fans of The Legend of Zelda, I just started a fan fiction that a crossover of Teen Titans and Zelda. So, yeah, please look at it if you have the time!

Okay, on to the reviews!

**Silverxpearls**- Yeah, I loved the shouting too. I've actually had that happen to me a few times, and it's almost surprising how hilarious it is.

Thanks!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX**- Thanks!

**AureliusXsoul**- **_YES, IT IS QUITE FUNNY!_** (I donno, I'm kinda hyper now.)

Yeah, it kinda is weird.

(It was freakin' hard trying to turn them into furniture too! I spent, like, a month trying to decide who was going to be what!)

Thanks!

**Talim9**- lol. Yeah, writing it makes me really wanna watch all of my Beauty and the Beast movies too.

Thanks!

Okay, that's it for reviews.

Um… okay, visit my Zelda/Teen Titans fan fic por favor, all right?

Okay, on with chapter 6 then! Enjoy!

**Chapter6.Chapter6.Chapter6.Chapter6.Chapter6.**

Soon after Raven and the beast's, um…_conversation_, I guess you could say, Trigon had arrived back in his village. The suit of armor had taken him to a carriage that had weeds all over it, thrown him in, and the carriage, seconds later, sprung into life. Trigon had somewhat gotten used to the fact that these things had minds of their own, but it was still quite disturbing to look out to the front and see that nothing was there, yet the carriage was still somehow moving.

After an hour and a half, the carriage had finally arrived at the village, and flung him out like a doll. Trigon had looked at this thing, and saw that it resembled a spider. But not just in look, but also in movement. It was quite nimble and very fast in its movements. Trigon would have been amazed if he wasn't so scared.

His daughter was imprisoned with a monster in an enchanted castle! He couldn't even be sure if his daughter was even still alive at the moment.

Trigon rushed up to his feet and ran to the bar. He knew that the only person that would be able to help him would be there.

**Meanwhile…Meanwhile…Meanwhile…Meanwhile…Meanwhile…**

Adonis could not believe it. How could she have said 'no'? How could she have rejected him? He was the one and only Adonis, the most handsome person in the village or the world, was he not? Am I right, or am I right?

"Aw, c'mon, Adonis!" Control Freak was saying as he brought two mugs of beer. "There're other girls, right?"

Adonis glared threateningly at Control Freak as he took the two mugs and drank them both at once.

"Er…sure, none of them are Raven, but there are other girls, right?" Freak continued, staring at his was-going-to-be mug of beer.

"That's it!" Adonis yelled. "None of the girls are Raven! Sure, Mitten and Slackfire.."

"Um…Kitten and Blackfire I think is what you--"

"Are either of them Raven?" Adonis snarled as one of the mug's handles cracking from the strength of his hand pressing on it with crushing force in anger.

"Um, no…"

"Do you see my point, then?"

"Um…yes?"

"So you see," Adonis continued, "if Raven won't be mine, Raven won't be anyone's!"

"But that's--"

"Brilliant!" Adonis cut in. "I know I am!"

"Yes, you are!" said two girls as they came into sight. "You are the most brilliant person in the world!"

The two girls, of course, were Kitten and Blackfire. They stared lovingly at Adonis, obviously hoping that he'd somehow forget Raven and pay attention to them.

"Where is Raven, anyway?" Adonis said, not noticing that as he spoke, the two girls practically screamed and fainted. "I haven't seen her since she left. She should have come back a while a--"

"HELP!" The bar door slammed open, Trigon now in the doorframe. He had quite a frightened look on his face, his hair very askew.

"Help!" he said again, running into the bar. "It's got my daughter!"

Adonis stood up. "What's got your daughter?"

"A monster!" Trigon cried. "They're in a castle! You have to--"

Trigon never finished his sentence because he was too shocked by Adonis bursting into laughter.

"A _monster_!" Adonis said, unable to control his laughter.

"Yes!" Trigon said, causing more laughter to erupt in the bar. "A monster! It was huge!"

"How tall was it?" one man asked.

"Maybe eight, nine feet!" Trigon said.

"I'm guessing that it had _fangs_ too?" another man shouted, laughing hysterically.

"Yes!" Trigon shouted over the laughter, getting more and more frustrated. Didn't any of these people get it? His daughter was trapped with a monster! "You need to help me!"

Adonis smirked. "Yeah," he said, "I'll help you."

"Thank you!" Trigon relieved. "We have to--yaaargh! What are you doing!" Adonis had lifted Trigon up into the air and carried him to the door.

"Adonis!" Trigon screamed. "You have to hel-aaaaagh!" Trigon found himself being thrown from the bar and soon after skidding to a halt on the ground.

"The asylum's that way!" Adonis said, pointing eastward, and then slammed the door.

Trigon stared at the door for a moment, then got up and brushed off. How could he have thought that _Adonis_ was going to help him? How could he have been so stupid? Was he _that _desperate?

…_Yes_. He needed _someone's_ help. There was almost no way that he was going to be able to save his daughter by himself.

"I have to come up with something!" Trigon murmured, and walked to his house.

**Change p.o.vChange p.o.vChange p.o.vChange p.o.v**

Raven quietly followed the beast. It was hard for her to believe that she had just argued with the beast, yet she was still alive and well.

Raven looked down and saw the duster hopping by the beast's side. The duster, almost as if she knew that Raven was looking at her, looked back at her and gave a weak smile. Raven tried to return it, but couldn't find it within her. She was in an enchanted castle with talking inanimate objects and a monster, and she was never going to see her father again. How would anyone be able to find it in themselves to smile?

"This is your room," the beast said suddenly. Raven looked up and saw a door.

"Thanks," she murmured with a barely audible voice.

"It's Raven, right?" the beast asked. Raven answered with a slight nod. "I want you to--er…" he glanced down at the duster for a moment, and she mouthed a word to him. "Um, I want you to join me for--"

"N--"

"Not this again!" the beast growled. "Please join me for din--"

"Yes this again!" Raven said stubbornly. "No thank you!"

"It's either you join me for dinner or you don't have anything at all!"

"I don't have anything anymore," Raven said. "Dinner won't change anything."

"Fine!" the beast growled. "Be stubborn. I don't care."

"Then why are you still standing here?" Raven asked.

The beast remained quiet.

"What do you want me to call you?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"What's you're name?"

"Um…" The beast paused. There was no way that he was he going to give his real name to her! "Well… you can just call me Master or--"

"I will not call you 'Master'!"

"Okay, okay!" the beast said. "You can call me, um, Beast, or something…"

"Beast?" Raven repeated. "No, how about…Beast _Boy _or something like that?"

The beast paused in thought. That actually didn't sound half bad. "Call me 'Beast Boy' then," he answered.

"Okay, Beast Boy," Raven answered.

"Also," Beast Boy suddenly added, a certain area in the castle coming into his mind, "you are not allowed to go to the West Wing."

"Why?" Raven asked, curious.

"It's forbidden!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I say so!" Beast Boy answered sternly. "There is nothing else that you need to know!"

"I'm going to be here for quite a while if you remember correctly," Raven said angrily, "so I have a right to--"

"YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled from sudden enragement.

Raven stared at him, almost no fear in her eyes. "You do too," Raven replied, "but you're just too--"

"GO!" Beast Boy yelled, slamming the door open and throwing Raven in. Before the door was slammed shut, the duster jumped in.

Raven had landed on the ground and skidded to a painful halt and the sound of her cape ripping.

Raven sat up and saw that her cape laying a few inches from her self, the brooch that fastened her cape still attached.

"Oh no," Raven murmured as she lifted the cape towards her. She didn't see much damage, but saw that where the brooch had been fastened was badly ripped and the brooch slightly dented from the sudden pull of friction.

Raven stared at it, angry that just this small amount of damage had happened. She had gotten this brooch from her mother when she was young. It was one of the few things that she had left of her.

"Friend Raven?" said the duster silently. "Are you the okay?"

"No," Raven answered simply. "But I'll be fine as soon as I get out of here."

"But you promised that--"

"I don't care anymore," Raven interjected, tears slowly gathering in her eyes. "I just want out."

"Please, perhaps if you just try to get to know the Master…"

"No!" Raven said loudly. "I don't want to get to know him! I want out of this!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot help you," the duster said sadly. "I wish that I could, but I cannot."

"Because Beast Boy said you couldn't?" Raven said, gazing out the window.

"Well, yes, that, but also that he wishes to know you!"

"Yeah, right," Raven said. "You're probably just saying that to make me feel more comfortable."

"Yes, and because it is the truth!"

"Well, you can tell him that he can try to get to know me as mush as he wants, but I won't tell him a thing."

Unknown to her, in another part of the castle, Beast Boy heard her through an enchanted mirror that he had found after the castle was enchanted. He sighed as he said, "Of course you won't say anything. Why would you? I'm a monster…"

"Give her some time!" Robin said. "She did just arrive!"

"But it won't change anything," Beast Boy said. "It's just hopeless. We're going to stay like this forever."

"No we're not!" Cyborg said. "Just trust us!" But as he said this, inside, he was trying his hardest to just trust in his own words.

**End.of.chapter.end.of.chapter.end.of.chapter.**

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I've been meaning to, but I haven't found the time to. I know, basically same story every time, but sorry nonetheless.

Anyways, nothing really to announce, so on to the reviews!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX**- Thanks!

**AureliusXsoul**- Yeah, I just couldn't _stand_ just calling him "Beast" and "Garfield" and "Master" and all that stuff.

Yeah, he is! It is kinda hard to imagine him mean (then again, I'm practically his number one fan girl! Beast Boy! 3).

Yeah, he's the same kind of beast as the one in the movie, but I try to add some of Beast Boy's personality to him.

Thanks!

**Silverxpearls**- Yeah, it does!

Thanks!

**Talim9**- lol. Nice. Now I need to add that to my calendar just for fun.

Wow, that's one of the few times that I get called "dude".

Thanks!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**- I agree with you there!

Thanks!

**Shadow in the Dark (review for chapter 1)- **I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Thanks!

Okay, still nothing to announce really, so one to the story! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 7 CHAPTER 7**

It had been almost an hour since the newly rechristened beast had thrown Raven into her room. Robin and Cyborg were hoping, but highly doubting, that Raven would at all feel comfortable.

Neither of the two knew really where Starfire was. They had not seen her since the beast had yet again lost his temper. Because of this, they had guessed that, because of her nature, she had gone to try to help their guest feel welcome.

"How are we gonna make this work?" Bumblebee asked the other un-inanimates. "They're biting their heads off every time they see each other!"

Jericho shook his head in disagreement.

"Yeah, they did actually stay quiet for a while," Robin said.

"But that doesn't mean that they weren't fighting!" Cyborg said.

Jericho wanted to object, but he couldn't. Any blessing always came with a curse. He could be as quiet as the dead from him being a mute, thus him being one of the only people there when the Master, now known as 'Beast Boy', had yet again fought with Raven. But now that the other castle dwellers had no idea that the Master and Raven were actually possibly starting to get along with each other, if not just a little bit, he could not say anything.

"We have to do _something!_" Robin said. "We have barely any time left!"

"No freakin' duh, Sherlock!" Cyborg said. "It's been almost _two years!_ The rose has wilted for all of that time, and now there's only, like, four left on it!"

Jericho lifted up six broom bristles, indicating that there were actually that amount left of the fifteen that had been there when it had first been given to the Master.

"Then what--?"

There were suddenly two familiar voices echoing in the hall.

"Raven, I do not believe that we should be doing this," said one voice, proving to be Starfire's.

"Oh crap!" Robin said. "What are they _doing_!?"

**Change p.o.v. Change p.o.v. Change p.o.v.**

"Starfire, keep your voice down!" Raven said as she and Starfire were heading to the kitchen.

"But friend Raven!" Starfire pleaded silently. "I do not wish to upset the Master!"

"Will you stop calling him that?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"Stop calling him Master," Raven repeated. "Call him Beast Boy. It's less aggravating."

"But he wishes for _you_ to call him that!" Starfire said. "He prefers us to call him 'Master' and sometimes his real name by permission."

"What's him name?" Raven asked curiously.

"He, er, does not, uh, care for it…"

"Just tell me!" Raven said.

"But…alright," Starfire said. "His name is…Garfield."

Raven stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Garfield!" Starfire repeated. "His name is Gar—"

Raven suddenly burst into silent laughter.

"—field?"

"What are you doing?" someone hissed in a whisper. Raven stopped laughing, and saw the clock that she had seen earlier.

"She wished for food," Starfire explained silently.

"Too bad!" Cyborg hissed. "The Master will not—"

"Don't you mean Garfield?" Raven said as she smirked.

"What?!" Cyborg said. "Star, you told her the Master's _name_?!"

"I might as well know!" Raven said. "I mean, I probablywould have foundhave found out sooner or later."

"Later is better!" Cyborg said.

"But I still would've found out!" Raven said, irritated.

"Who cares?!" Robin half-yelled, arousing Raven's temper. "What are you doing down here!?"

"I have eaten barely anything today!" Raven yelled. "I've been anxious, got proposed to by a retarded creep that's full of himself, walked all the way here, got yelled at, got thrown into a room, and I'm never gonna see my dad again! So either get me out of here and get your death wish, or give me something drizzled with chocolate!!!"

There was only silence. The un-inanimates had never seen anyone actually act so much like their Master.

"Okay," Robin said with a little remaining fright in his voice. "Yeah, okay, we'll definitely get the chocolate part for you."

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Cyborg hissed in a whisper. "The Master--"

"Don't you see?" Robin whispered back. "The Master and she are somewhat similar!"

"And your point is?"

"My point is that she could be the one!" Robin said. "How many times must I say it?"

"And what does this have to do with disobeying the Master?" Cyborg asked, irritated.

"If we make her feel welcome, she might warm up to the Master!" Robin answered. "If we just let her starve, she'll just want us to shrivel and die!"

"Robin does have a point," Starfire said happily.

"Of course he has a point," Cyborg murmured. "You just want to kiss him so much that you don't see how freaking retarded he is!"

"What?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing!"

(A.N.: To any Robin fans out there, sorry about the Robin bashing. I can't really help it. I just totally despise him!)

After a few moments, they arrived to the kitchen. It was a medium-ish sized room filled with the scent of fresh bread, puddings, flambé, candied meats, and so many other scents that would make the fullest man's mouth drool.

"What is it?" said the stove. "Are you actually going to have something to eat?"

"Yeah, Mae-eye," Robin said. "And no," he continued as the stove was opening her mouth, we don't want pies right now."

Mae-eye let out a sigh. "Then what does our guest want?"

"Chocolate," Starfire answered. "A lot of chocolate."

"Is that all?" Mae-eye asked. "I mean, it _is_ dinner."

"Well, she was kinda…okay, really ticked off," Cyborg said. "I'm sure she wants more, but chocolate's kinda comfort food I guess."

"Well, maybe some of everything will help," Mae-eye said. "Come on everyone!"

Suddenly, knives jumped out of the cupboards, bowls leaped from their places, mixing utensils marched, and every object needed for cooking that a person can imagine came rushing forward, preparing for their daily job.

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin exited the room, going to go get Raven ready for what would probably be one of the best meals Raven would ever have in her life.

**End.of.chapter.end.of.chapter.end.of.chapter.end.of.chapter.**

Again really sorry for not updating! Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway.

Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Reviews:

**Silverxpearls**- Thanks!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro**- Yeah, her tantrums are almost as scary as me having a cinnamon roll for breakfast (Which I dad today!)! (Mwa hah ha!!)

Thanks!

**Talim9**- lol! Yay, another person who supports the hatred for Robin! You know, I should make a not-fan club! Robin haters one and all, join the club that supports the planning of Robin's imminent death! Who's got dibs on getting totally annihilated by Starfire? NOT ME! Runs off into a corner (Oh, and I'm not _fully_ serious about this club…unless it sounds like a really good idea! (which it does!))

Um… okay, no more cinnamon rolls for me… Xb

Actually, I am sometime's called 'dude', but I either don't notice it, or don't respond to it. I mostly respond to my real name (which I will not say--type--er…whatever, you get the point).

Thanks!

Okay, I've started two new fan fictions. One's about Terra, and so far, I have only two reviews. It's called 'Not How It Was Meant To Be" So, if you're a fan of Terra, please look at it:D I've also put my story that I've been working on for two years on here. It's called the Pre-teen Titans. You can also look at that when you have the chance! So far, I have absolutely no reviews.

Okay, and last chapter, sorry about the somewhat bad ending. It was, like 10:50, and I wanted to put my new fan fic on a lot, so I didn't really have enough time to plan out a decent ending.

Okay nothing else to announce, so on with the story!

**Chapter eight chapter eight**

Raven was soon after ushered to the dinning room. It was a large room with a ceiling that was almost impossible to see. It was beautiful, but would have probably been far more impressive if it had not been dark.

Raven was seated, the un-inanimates glad that she had now calmed down somewhat.

"When will the food be ready?" Raven asked.

"It will be here momentarily," Starfire answered happily.

Raven remained quiet for a few moments, looking around the cathedral-like room. "Why is it so dark?" Raven asked. Raven wasn't exactly an outdoors lover, needing sunshine just to be happy, but she wasn't exactly a pitch black room person either.

"The Master doesn't like to show his appearance to the whole entire world," Cyborg answered.

'_Who would?'_ Raven thought to herself. "Has he always been like… well…"

"No, he has not," Starfire answered. "He was once human."

"And so were we," Cyborg continued. "We all used to be humans with normal lives. But almost two years ago, this happened."

"What did Beast Boy look like before this happened?" Raven asked, curious.

"There aren't any paintings of his past appearance left," Robin answered. "He was so ashamed of his present appearance that he destroyed all of the paintings."

"But there is one left, is there not?" Starfire asked. "Is it not in the West--"

"Star!" Robin and Cyborg said simultaneously.

"The West Wing?" Raven asked. "Is that what he doesn't want me to see?"

"Yes, and m--"

"Starfire!!"

"Sorry…"

"Hey, look!" Robin said, obviously trying to change the subject. "The food's here!"

Raven looked towards the doors and saw an army of dishes toppled with food marching forwards. 'Well, I'm probably never going to eat again after this,' she thought to herself as she saw even more dishes coming forth.

--AFTERWARDS…--

Raven walked from the dinning room, her stomach now quite satisfied. She had never had this much to eat before. If she had to choose just one thing that she liked about the castle, the things she had just eaten would be her answer.

But before she went back to her room, she wanted to get some of her questions answered. What was Beast Boy hiding from her?

She headed towards the West Wing. But just as she put her foot on the first step, she heard the relentless 'tick, tock' of a clock.

"Raven, what are you doing?" said Cyborg.

"Getting answers," she answered, taking another step.

"Then ask away!" Robin said.

"Okay," Raven said, continuing to walk up the flight of stairs. "Why can't you stop stalking me?"

"Raven!" Cyborg said. "You're our responsibility!"

"Why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm being treated like a four year old?" Raven said.

"The Master gave us orders!!!"

"And I don't really give a crap," Raven answered.

"But isn't there something else you'd rather do?" Robin half-yelled, desperate.

"No, not really."

"We have a lot of art!" Cyborg said.

"Good for you."

"We have sparkly things!"

"Do I look like a blonde to you?"

"Um….we have books!!"

Suddenly, Raven stopped. "How many?" she asked.

"About a thousand!" Robin answered.

Raven turned around. "Show me," she said.

The two guys had over-joyed faces. "OKAY!" they said at the same time, running off in the opposite direction, yelled blabber about how many books and subject they had.

Raven watched as they left, and continued on up the stairs. It panged her to be missing out on this chance to see so many books, but she knew that she'd never have a better chance to see the West Wing.

She continued up, adrenalin pumping through her veins. She was actually going to have her questions answered. Energy built up in her as she got closer and closer to her destination.

Finally, she reached the end of the stairs. She looked around, and then saw a pair of double-doors. She walked to them, a scary feeling haunting her, making her think that Beast Boy, enraged, was going to jump out of nowhere and attack.

She reached the doors. She took in a few stuttered breaths, and put her hand on the door handle. They slowly creaked open, revealing a dark room. When the doors were fully open, she almost gasped. Inside were overturned tables, broken chairs, and many other things that would have made almost anyone spin around and run.

Raven, instead, entered the room. It was quite dark, but enough light was accounted for to give some details.

She looked around trying to find the painting that Starfire had accidentally mentioned earlier. Then about four seconds later, she saw it. It had been badly damaged, but it was still in existence. She walked up to it, and noticed that it actually wasn't that badly hurt. She re-arranged the paper and saw the picture clearly. The person was actually quite handsome. He had the almost same exact color in the tint of his skin as the color of Beast Boy's fur. And, she immediately noticed that he had the same exact eyes.

She turned from the painting and was about to leave. That is, until, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned back to the room, and saw a sight that made no sense. In a bell jar on a table was rose. Below it were some of its petals. And it was floating in mid air with no help.

Raven's curiosity got the best of her. She walked up to the table and lifted up the jar. The rose still floated. And the she noticed something else: it glowed.

She touched it, and suddenly, she felt like she had left all of her worries behind. Her mind was at peace, and she no longer cared if she was caught or not.

But suddenly, five words cut through the air, making her peace die like it had been shot. The words were:

"What are you doing here?"

Elsewhere, at that very moment, Robin and Cyborg finally shut up, and realized that they had been talking to themselves. Now, the only words that came out of their mouths were:

"Ooooooh crap…"


	10. Chapter 9

Reviews:

**Beautifulpurpleflame**- I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story!

Thanks!

**Silverxpearls-** lol. Yeah, (sing-song voice) she's in trouble!!!

Thanks!

**AureliusXsoul- **yeah, I did kinda rush it. I hadn't updated in a while, so I guess I was trying to catch up.

Thanks!

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro- **you guessed right!!!!!

Thanks!

**Crazy Sugar Girl-** I think that I can say that I know how you feel. My school just finished the marking period, and my parents are going to get my report card fairly soon…… eek…

It's okay that you haven't been able to review for a while. I'd actually like it if you finished what you need to get done first before you read this… Beacause, like, I don't want 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 letters telling me that their kids are failing because they're reading fan fics…

Thanks!!

Alrighty then! Thanks for the reviews!! As pointed out by AureliusXsoul, I did rush the last chapter a bit, so I'll try not to this chapter.

And if I spell almost all of the words wrong, please accept my apology. I went to an activity thingy with my friend, and I stayed up literally all night!! Yawn…

Okay, also, soon, I am going to start editing this story. I was reading it to my mom a few weeks ago, and I started talking out loud about a mistake I had made and some of the typos.

Well, anyway, on with the next chapter!

**Chapter 9 Chapter 9 Chapter 9**

Raven was paralyzed with fear. Her mind was screaming at her to run out of there, but her legs wouldn't respond. She couldn't move her eyes either. She stared into his face, almost as if she didn't, she would drop dead on the floor. But she was scared that even if she did keep eye contact, she'd drop dead on the floor, only instead with several fatal wounds, a pool of blood accompanying her.

Raven suddenly realized that she still had her hand touching the rose. She removed her hand quickly, taking a small step back. "I--I'm…"

"Did I not tell you to come in here?" Beast Boy snarled. The utmost anger in his voice made chills go down Raven's spine. She was screaming in her mind, but she had somehow now become mute. Her brain had basically broken down, making the Fight or Flight reflex useless.

"I…just…"

"_Get out!"_ he yelled.

Raven didn't move, unless you count her hands shaking, or her heart beating, giving off major amounts of adrenalin.

"GET OUT!!!" Beast Boy roared.

Raven's brain finally got the point. She spun around and ran. But in the process, she tripped over her feet. She fell, her head running into one of the torn off table legs. She was able to pull herself back up fairly quickly, feeling a small amount of blood crawling down her face from her temple.

She ran down the stairs, trying not to trip again. She was getting out. Now. She didn't care about her promise. She didn't care if she got lost out in the woods. Anywhere, maybe even with Adonis, was better than here.

"Raven?" It was Starfire. "Raven, where are you--?"

"I'm leaving!" Raven yelled, barely slowing down. "I'm not coming back!"

"But Raven!" Starfire called. "It is dangerous!"

"LOOK AT ME!" Raven screamed. She turned around, seeing Starfire gasp at her blood. "What hap--"

"Ask your _Master!_" Raven spat out. She returned to running, her blood trailing down her neck now.

She saw the door a few steps down. She was only a few steps from freedom.

"Raven!" the two male objects shouted at her. "What were you thinki--"

"SHUT UP AND GET A FREAKING LIFE!!!" Raven shouted at them. They remained silent, glancing at her blood.

Raven continued onward, ignoring the others. The whole entire world could have been staring at her at that moment, and she wouldn't have cared. The only thing she had her sights on was the door.

She finally reached her destination. She threw open the doors, greeting a storm. Lightning flashed occasionally, rain pounding down. She rushed out, the rain drops hitting her face, making her wound sting slightly. Strands of her hair fell in to her face, making it more difficult to see as she continued forwards. Her skirt stuck to her legs slightly, and her cape… _her cape!_

Raven stopped for a moment, staring back at the castle. She had accidentally left her cape and brooch in it. But deep inside, she was scared to return. But it was her mothers! How could she have forgotten it? Raven continued forward, tears joining in with the rain. She had to leave it. She knew that her mother would understand.

She kept on running for minutes on end. She panted, the cold rain giving her the feeling that it was cutting into her skin. She ran, almost tripping over stray tree roots every once in a while. After a few more minutes, she ran in to another tree root, but her body gave up on her. She collapsed, falling into the mud. It splattered on her face and into her mouth, causing her to spit it out and cough. Her heart gave her the feeling that it was either going to explode or push its way out of her chest.

She didn't try to get back up. She simply just broke down. Tears streamed down her face, her hair accompanying it. She had a headache, somewhat lacking oxygen from running and now sobbing. She felt herself on the brink of consciousness. She felt her eyes slowly closing, feeling her body feel light…

But then a howl cut through the air. Raven's eyes shot back open, her heart beating even faster now. She quickly got back to her feet, and began to run. She felt like she was going to suffocate, but knew that the only way that she was going to live now was if she ran as fast as she could.

But she knew that she was in serious trouble. Even if she did escape the wolves, where was she to go? She had no idea where she was or which way she had to go to get back to the castle. She'd be trapped in wide open spaces, and she would just be found by the wolves again, and die. She was now basically just in a lose or fail situation.

She ran for who knows how long, trying to ignore her weariness. She knew that if she paid attention to her tiredness, she would only give in to it faster.

But suddenly, she tripped. She put her hands up to defend herself from whatever she would run in to, and her hands met with extremely rough tree bark. She felt her skin being torn as she fell as she screamed. She finally met the forest floor, meeting a tree root. It met her wound and reopened it, making it far more painful and possibly a little bigger.

Raven couldn't get back up. She was now far too weak. She instead felt around until she found a stray branch. She grabbed it and swung it around her. She saw the wolves closing in, staring at the branch, giving her the reply that the branch was only simply an annoyance to them. Raven decided to keep on trying her inadequate technique against the wolves, but this time, she tried hitting the wolves in the face. Now, the wolves were extremely angry. She tried hitting another one of the wolves on the snout, but instead got the branch torn from her hands.

One of the wolves jumped. It was going to land on her, and she knew it. She got into a fetal position, and prepared for the worst… But instead of being clawed, she heard a chopping sound of the wolf's jaws, and then a whimper.

Raven looked back up and saw something holding the wolf up in the air. Then, at that moment, a flash of lightning crawled across the sky, and revealed the figure of a monster. It was Beast Boy. He threw the wolf back behind him, and at the same time, about four wolves jumped on to his body. He roared in pain, but in the end threw the others wolves off like the last one. The thrown wolves cowered away with some of the others, but some stayed, hoping to get a good meal.

Raven couldn't see much of the rest of the battle, but she could hear it perfectly. Roars of pain; whines from the wolves; barking; objects running into something else. Raven stayed where she was, shivering slightly.

Finally, the noise stopped. She could hear panting and the wolves scampering away. Then, something collapsed. Another bolt of lightning trailed across the sky, showing Beast Boy on the ground. Raven gasped. "She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but admitted to herself that it was probably a very stupid question. If he was okay, why would he be on the ground?

"Beast Boy," Raven said quietly, "are you…"

"Sure," Beast Boy answered. It was somewhat sarcastic, but far more tired sounding.

"I know," Raven said, "stupid question…"

There were a few moments of silence. It was soon broken by Beast Boy lifting up his hand and saying, "Here."

Raven looked at what he was holding, and saw her cape. "I'm sure you'll want this."

Raven took it. She actually couldn't believe it. She had disobeyed him, and he had screamed at her, yet he had done this for her. He had saved her life and returned her cape to her.

"Thank you," Raven said.

"The town is that way," Beast Boy said, pointing in a direction. "You should leave now…" His voice trailed of as his hand fell back down to the ground.

Raven looked to the way that Beast Boy had indicated. She longed to go back and see her father again. She got to her feet, another bolt of lightning cracking through the sky. Thunder rolled after, causing her to jump a little.

Beast Boy had saved her life….

She walked up to Beast Boy's body and pulled him up. Beast Boy, she was fairly sure of, was not going to be a light load. But somehow, he was kind of light, almost as if someone else was helping her carry him…

**End of Chapter! End of Chapter!**

Okay, some news… kinda bad news… my mom is slowly finding out about my grades, and I guess that I can say that I'm basically writing on borrowed time… So if I stop writing for a long period, blame school and its evilness!

Okay, anyway… I hoped you liked the chapter! Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro- **Thanks!

**Haven Artemis Roth- **Thanks!

**Mew-xena- **I'm sorry! Yeah, I guess I was using far too many of them. I'll be sure to replace them with other jokes when I'm finished and start editing.

**Ayrika- **Evil indeed. Especially with… the dreaded EXAMS! EEEEK!

I like your new pen name. It's cool!

Thanks!

**BPF Fan- **I can't really picture it with the plot changed. It just wouldn't be the same!

Thanks!

**AurelisXsoul-**Thanks. Usually when I'm tired, I slaughter the words terribly!

**Green Raven**- Thanks!!

**Kurarachan2 (Chapter 1)- **Sweet! I wish that my school would do that play, but we're not even doing one this year… but next year, we're planning to do Tempest by Shakespeare! Yay!

Thanks!

**Author's Notes**

I am soooooo sorry for not updating!! This chapter was on a different computer, but it somehow lost its connection to the internet, and I haven't been able to e-mail it to myself so that I could do it on the main computer.

I'm been meaning to update for quite a while, but it was just exams week, we recently got The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and I've been playing it a whole lot, I've had to work on other fan fictions, I've had to go to Volleyball (plus for a few days, I haven't really felt like doing anything because I sprained my ankle during VB practice and actually had to walk on crutches for a day because it hurt so much, and let us not forget that if my computer was like the un-inanimates, I'd be dead to an extremity!

But finally, our computer is cooperating, so I'll update as much as I possibly can!

Now, nothing else to announce really, so, without further ado, **CHAPTEEEEEEER TEN!!!!**

Almost all the castle was silent after Raven had returned with Beast Boy. He had soon after reawakened, but he had said barely a word to Raven and she to him.

Raven was cleaning up his wounds. He had been bleeding quite a bit, but besides that, he was in good health.

Raven was trying to be nice with Beast Boy, seeing as he had saved her life, but he was making it difficult for her. Whenever she tried to clean one of his wounds with hot water, he would pull away. Finally, very frustrated, she said her first full sentence to him.

"Beast Boy," she said, highly irritated, "will you _please_ stop moving?!"

"I'm fine!" Beast Boy growled annoyed, still trying to pull away. The others, namely Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Bumblebee and Jericho, cringed, mentally preparing for the two to start screaming at each other. Beast Boy continued, "So you can--"

"If you just cooperate--!"

"Just let--"

"Listen to m--"

"Make me!"

Raven fell silent. She merely clenched her fists, coming extremely close to giving in to the temptation of jabbing one of his wounds with the steaming hot cloth she held.

"This is your fault," Beast Boy blurted.

"What?!" Raven half-yelled exasperated. "How the crap is it _my_ fault?!"

"If you hadn't gone into the West Wing, none of this would have happened!"

"Perhaps if you hadn't basically chased me out of here, we wouldn't be here right now!"

Beast Boy paused, obviously annoyed that she had a fairly good point here. "Well… if you hadn't taken me so seriously--"

"How could I have not taken you seriously?!" Raven yelled. "You said "Get out", so I did!"

"I meant out of the Wing!"

"Maybe I didn't care!" Raven said, tears of anger in her eyes. "Maybe I was sick of you screaming orders at me! Maybe you scared me so much that you convinced me for one moment that the wolves were better friends than you! Maybe you had absolutely no signs of caring for my welfare and made me even consider that being with the ever so brilliant Adonis would be better than here with someone that didn't care if I had a heart attack and _died_!!"

Beast Boy remained quiet. His face let Raven know that he was thinking of something to say to her but was coming up dry. He finally opened his mouth, and said the two words that Raven and even his servants had ever thought that they'd live to hear. The two words were:

"I'm sorry."

Raven looked at his eyes and she saw that he was looking her straight in the face. He wasn't just saying it to make her shut up. He was being honest.

"I… am sorry as well," Raven said. "I was curious in what you were hiding from me. I know that it was none of my business. I'm sorry."

The un-inanimates were staring at the two. Starfire was revealing a smile that had not been seen for ages; it was one of true happiness. She hugged Robin rather tightly, causing him to gasp for air silently. He returned the favor with a one-armed hug as he kept his eyes on Raven and Beast Boy, amazed that their hopes were possibly being fulfilled. Bumblebee was also staring, a smile crawling across her face. Jericho mute-shouted with joy. Cyborg couldn't believe it. Robin had been correct about his theory, and perhaps there was hope.

"By the way," Raven continued, "thank you for saving my life."

Beast Boy did another thing that he had almost never done in one of the longest times. He smiled. "You're welcome."

**Later…later…later…later…later…**

It was a few days after the wolf incident, and everyone was shocked by what was happening. Raven and Beast Boy were actually getting along. They hadn't argued since the incident, and they were happy! The castle, instead of feeling gloomy and despairing as it had for the past two years, felt happy and uplifted.

Throughout this time, Beast Boy finally realized something. His servants had continually told him of this, but he had paid no heed to it. But now that he and Raven were enjoying one another's company, he knew that the one that the enchantress had spoken of had finally arrived. Raven was the one that was going to give him the way to be human again!

Now that he thought of this, he wanted to give her something. He wasn't sure why, but Raven was just… special. He had to do something for her. Anything!

Beast Boy searched down Cyborg, Starfire and Robin. He knew that they were one of the few in the castle that at all knew any of Raven's likings were.

"We have not yet asked her of what her preferances are," Starfire answered when he had found the trio.

"Do you know _anything_ about her?" Beast Boy asked, slight desperation in his voice.

"Well, she did show an interest in something," Robin replied.

"Beast Boy looked at him hopefully. "What?"

"Books," Robin answered simply. "When we were trying to lure her away from the West Wing, all we had to do was say the word, and she stopped!"

"She almost came with us too!" Cyborg added.

Beast Boy stood silent, pondering. He _did_ have a huge library that took up about a sixth of the castle, but which book would he give to her? What genres did she like? Classic? Mystery? Terror? There were literally hundreds upon _thousands_ of books to choose from!

"Which one do you think that she'd like?" he asked, hoping that by some miracle that they'd be able to give him an answer.

But it didn't happen.

"_What?!"_ Cyborg practically screamed, his eyes wide. "Do you know just how many books there are?!"

"A few thousand," Beast Boy answered. "I know!"

There was a pause as they all thought of how to take care of this situation.

"Maybe you should let Raven see the library," Cyborg said, "and then let her choose which book she wants."

Beast Boy thought about this suggestion, and soon agreed. Now all he needed to do was find the perfect time to do this.

**Later-er…Later-er…Later-er…**

The next day, Raven and Beast Boy were outside. It had gotten much colder over the time that Raven had arrived, and had snowed the night before. Everyone had thought that it was only going to be a thin layer, but it turned out to be a foot and a half of snow.

Raven was quite amazed by the sight of it all. The castle was covered in snow, causing it to look somewhat angelic instead of haunted. The castle grounds were also quite beautiful, but somewhat blinding as well. It was a fairly big change to be in a dark castle and then outdoors in pure-white snow.

In her room, she had found a British closet that went by the name Argent. Argent had given Raven a gorgeous coat made from fine linens. The inside lining was made out of creamy, spotless-white silk and the outside was fox fur. It was very comfortable and warm, even in this frigid weather.

Beast Boy had no need for a coat because it was already a part of his body. The only piece of clothing that he was wearing was his cape.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He hadn't usually seen Raven happy, so being able to was quite nice. He hadn't before noticed that she had such pale skin. The cold, however, brought out the color in her face, intensifying the beauty he had finally discovered.

He picked up some snow and made it into a spherical shape. "Hey, Raven," he said mischievously.

"Hm?" Raven looked at him, her eyes widening slightly. "Don't you dare," she said, smiling.

"How come?" Beast Boy asked, throwing the snowball. Raven ducked, the snowball flying over her head. She scooped up her own snow and threw it back, earning a direct hit in her target's face.

Beast Boy brushed off the snow and picked up a massive amount of snow that he had to use the full length of both of his arms for. He quickly packed it together and lifted it into the air. Raven, however, acted faster and threw another snowball into the air and receiving another hit in Beast Boy's face, causing him to lose grip of his projectile and having it fall on his head as well.

Raven started laughing hard and soon after was joined by Beast Boy. He again brushed off the snow. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Raven," he said. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"A surprise."

Raven smiled. "Alright," she said. "Show me."

"Close your eyes," Beast Boy said. Raven arched her eye brow, but lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes. She also put out her hand.

Beast Boy stared at the hand, confused. "Uh…"

"If you need to take me somewhere, but I can't look," Raven said, "how else will you bring me?"

Beast Bot hesitated, but finally took her hand. He led her indoors and up a few flights of stairs. All the way there, he was hoping that Raven wasn't getting uncomfortable with all the walking.

Finally, they arrived. "Okay, we're here," Beast Boy said. "But," he continued, causing Raven's half-opened eyes to shut once more, "you must wait for one moment."

"Fine."

Beast Boy stared at her, and quickly waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. He then rushed to the window and drew the curtain, giving the room the light that it had pleaded to have for so long. He surveyed the room to make sure that everything looked okay. "Alright," he said. "Open your eyes."

Raven did so, and a gasp escaped her. Shelves upon shelves stood before her, holding a great plethora of books. The library had a book case that stretched from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. It had to be at least two, three stories tall.

"You can have as many books as you'd like," Beast Boy said.

"I…" Raven was speechless. This was incredible. Never before had she seen so many books in one room before. "C-can I have them all?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "_All?!_" he said, astonished. "But there are so many!"

"I love to read," Raven said. "I can read very fast. It could be possible for me to read all of these if I put my mind to it."

Beast Boy looked from her to the books, then back to Raven. "Well… I said as many as you want, now didn't I?"

A smile leaped across Raven's face. "Thank you!" She suddenly gave Beast Boy a small hug, and ran to the many shelves. Beast Boy watched her go, smiling. He now knew for a fact that everything that he thought would never happen was happening. For one, he finally had hope.

**End of chapter!!!**

I'm really sorry for the long wait. I tried to make sure that this chapter is long as to make up for the time that I haven't updated.

Please review!!


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, so… no reviews.

I am so sorry for not updating! Since my last update, I have just been having a really crappy time. I was diagnosed with depression and have had an extreme case of writer's block. I've come up with, like, five ideas for fan fictions, but just could not come up with an end for this chapter. I have also been extremely stressed. For two months, I have been trying to decide whether I want to keep on going to the school that I'm at right now or start home schooling again. And all those two months, my mom and brother have constantly argued about what I should do.

Well, before I nag you to death about my life, here's chapter 11! (Again, I'm so sorry about the delay!)

**CHAPTER 11**

He didn't need any help. He would save her himself. Trigon grabbed his coat and rushed outdoors. It was dark, but the full moon and the snow helped illuminate his way. He trudged through the snow, doing his best to ignore the cold swirling around him. He merely stayed focused on Raven. Nothing else mattered. Just Raven.

But because he kept everything out of his mind, he did not see that he was being watched.

'What's that guy doing?!" Adonis said to himself.

"Maybe he's going for Raven," Control Freak guessed.

"You believe that old fool?" Adonis hissed, glaring at him.

"But haven't you noticed?" Control Freak asked. "Raven hasn't been seen for almost two weeks. I don't believe that it's because a monster kidnapped her, but, nonetheless, she _is _missing!"

"Have you been checking in the library?"

"Every day. No sign of her. I've even asked Malchior, and he hasn't seen her at all."

"Maybe she's still thinkingabout marrying me," Adonis said.

_Doubt it,_ Control Freak thought. "Maybe."

"What do you mean "maybe"?" Adonis asked darkly.

"Well… do you remember her reaction?"

Adonis' face hardened, making Control Freak slightly nervous. "Do you remember when I said that as long as she refuses to marry me," Adonis said in a voice that, if it itself had a voice, would recite the many murder tactics it knew, "she also refuses to marry anyone else?" Control Freak nodded in response. "Then come," Adonis continued as he turned and headed to a run-down building. The writing above was faded, almost totally erased from existence. The two entered.

Inside was a simple room that made up the whole building, the only light a small stump of a candle.

"Welcome, men, to the asylum," a steely voice greeted. Moments later, a man stepped into the weak light. Most of his face was shrouded in darkness, but there was one feature that was nigh on impossible to miss: one of his eyes was missing. Every detail of him gave Control Freak the impression that this man should not be the owner, but one of the captives trapped in the prison of this world and the one in their mind, living in their bittersweet fantasies.

"Hello, Slade," Adonis said. "I have some business for you."

"Is your friend in need of this place?" Control Freak grimaced as Slade smirked.

"No," Adonis said. "I simply have a favor to ask you."

"And that is…?"

Adonis walked up to him and murmured something.

"That is one of the foulest things I have ever heard!" Slade said, disgusted.

"But will you do it?"

Slade's expression went from appalled to a twisted grin. "How could I pass such an opportunity?"

"How so indeed," Adonis agreed.

"Tell me when he arrives," Slade said. "I will be waiting."

Adonis nodded and silently exited. He would get what he wanted, no matter whose insane fantasies got in his way.

**Elsewhere……..**

Starfire watched as Raven put down another book on the large pile she had already finished. By now, she and the others had lost count of how many had gone into this pile, but they knew that it was definitely over fifty.

"Raven," Starfire said, "how many books have you read now?"

"Sixty-seven," Raven answered, flipping to the next page in her newly found book.

"Oh," Starfire said. She stayed silent for a moment and then continued, "What is this book named?"

"It's on the spine, you know."

"Yes, I know of this," Starfire said. "It is just that… I cannot read." Starfire flinched as Raven's book suddenly fell to the table in front of her. At first, she thought that she had somehow said an extremely foul curse unknown to her, with Raven's eyes huge and staring at her.

"You don't know how to _read?!"_ Raven cried, some sympathy in her voice.

"Nor does any one else except perhaps the Master."

"How come he never taught you how to read?"

"His mother wished to teach us how to read, but before she could, she got quite ill and soon after passed away." Starfire paused, her eyes downcast in sorrow. "The Master has… had much on his mind since he was cursed. He was sent into a depression and started to feel malice towards other people, even some of the time towards us. I think that he was possibly jealous. He, the prince of this land, should be living a wealthy, happy life. But he was living in misery, pain, suffering. I believe that his self-esteem has suffered greatly.

"But one day, he started to become less sad, less depressed, less agonized. He, for the first time in a very long time, started feeling happy."

She looked up, smiling. "That is the day that you arrived, Raven."

Raven looked at her, surprised. When she first met him, she had thought for sure that he strongly hated her, maybe even wished to kill her at times. But from the first time she had stepped into the castle, had she really made him happier?

Raven stayed quiet for a few moments, and then asked, "Well… do you want me to teach you how to read?"

"Oh, yes!" Starfire said happily. "Please, educate me in this art!"

"Okay," she said. "Well, for starters, this book is called _A_ _Mid-summer's Night Dream_."

**Later……..**

By the next week, Starfire had invited Beast Boy to join her in her reading lessons. She had caught on quite quickly, and they had finished _A Mid-summer's Night Dream_ and started _Romeo and Juliet_. Beast Boy had agreed to come, not having read for quite a while.

When they started, he had some trouble with pronouncing some of the words, but he also quickly caught on. The two were having so much fun that they didn't notice that Starfire had just left.

She rushed down the halls until she arrived to the ball room where the other objects were waiting for her.

"So?" Melvin, the oldest of the three teacups, asked.

"They are together and unknowing," Starfire confirmed. "We have much time to do our job."

"Why are we doing this again?" Timmy asked.

"We want Raven and the Master to like each other," Bumblebee explained. "We think that cleaning up the castle will make them feel more comfortable."

"And if we're planning to finish before they do," Cyborg said, "we'd better get started."

"Bumblebee, Melvin, Timmy, Teether," Robin said, "you guys help Mae-eye take care of the kitchen and dining room." As they nodded, Robin turned to Jericho and the mops and brooms behind him. "You guys take care of the floors, particularly the one in here." Jericho nodded as he and the others started to get to work. "Starfire," he said, "you recruit the other dusters and start dusting _everything_. All of the things here are in desperate need of it." Starfire nodded and hopped away. "Cyborg," Robin said, turning to the clock, "you're coming with me."

"What are we doing?"

"Merely telling the others that are basically immobile what their assignments are," Robin replied.

"Okay." They visited room after room for the next forty-five minutes, seeing that everyone got their assignments and to make sure that the others were working. They needed to get done as soon as possible.

When the two were finally finished giving everyone their jobs, Robin went to the ballroom and took the position of sentry. Cyborg continued to visit different rooms to keep an eye on cleaning and make sure that all the jobs needed to be done in the area had been accomplished.

Finally, after three hours of hard work, the castle was sparkling clean. The ball room floors were polished so much that you could see your reflection staring right back you in amazement. The curtains were pulled back to let long missed sun light pour into the rooms, giving life back to everyone. All of the cobwebs had disappeared and the several layers of dust were gone. In the kitchen, every dish, fork, spoon, knife and bowl had a home that was actually decent. Even the West Wing looked great. All of the broken furniture was either repaired or thrown out, all the garbage was properly disposed of, and the rose was placed in a non-hazardous place where it could be closely watched.

Everyone looked proudly at their work as Starfire happily cried, "Mission accomplished!"

"If this doesn't improve our chances of being human again," Cyborg said, "then I don't know what will."

"I don't know about you guys," Melvin said, "but I'm tired. I wanna take a nap."

Everyone silently agreed with her, and then quietly left the room. They went back to their usual hangouts to await Beast Boy and Raven. Most everyone thought in the back of their minds, 'They'd better appreciate this, because I'm never doing this again.'

**Later……….**

Finally, Raven ended their lesson. They had thought that it had only been about half an hour, but when they saw the sun, they realized that it had been much longer. Around this time, they finally realized that Starfire was missing.

"How long has she been gone?" Raven asked, confused.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said. "I hadn't even noticed that she left!"

After a few puzzling moments, they exited the room. As soon as they stepped foot out of the room, they noticed a difference. They weren't exactly sure what the difference _was_, but they noticed something.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Raven asked.

"If can find Robin, we'll probably find her," Beast Boy answered, slightly smiling. "They've always been like that."

The two traveled through the halls, looking carefully for the couple. After a few minutes had passed, they noticed another thing: it was oddly quiet. You could usually hear silent murmurs of a conversation, but there wasn't any sign of even a whisper.

Finally, they came to the doors to the ballroom, still no sign of Starfire or Robin detected. "Everyone!" Beast Boy called, pushing the doors open, "what's going-?" The rest of his intended words never exited his throat. He and Raven stared at the room before them. It was so… beautiful! Light flooded the room, revealing every detail of the room. The floor that had been smudged and covered with dirt and dust now was an almost perfect mirror. The floor that was not reflecting images was covered with intricate designs that were meticulously worked and perfected so long ago. Everything in the room was renewed and extremely beautiful. And on top of the stairs was an exhausted-looking duster, a small smile on her face.

"Surprise," she said tiredly.

Finally, the two found their voices. "My gosh," Raven said, how long have you been working?"

"Three straight hours," said a different voice. Robin entered the room, also looking quite tired.

"But it was worth it," Starfire said. "We do hope that you like it."

"The castle hasn't looked like this for years!" Beast Boy said. "Of course we like it!"

Starfire laughed softly. "Thank you, Master."

"Hey, Beast Boy," Raven said, "I think that everyone deserves a reward!"

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe… a ball!"

"What?"

"You know, just to celebrate all of their hard work," Raven said. "Just us and the servants!"

"Oh, please, no!" Starfire said. "Please do not plan such an occasion on our behalf. If you do have such a ball, please, have it to yourselves! The rest of us will have reward enough from you two being happy."

"Star, stop being so humble," Raven said. "You deserve to be at the ball with us!"

"Friend Raven, please," Starfire pleaded, "we did all of this work for you two, not ourselves. Please, celebrate together, not in a crowded, stuffy room."

"But…."

"Please?"

Raven remained quiet for a few moments. In the end, she sighed and said, "Alright, we'll have a two-person ball."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Raven."

"But," Raven continued, "you are invited to come if you decide to."

Starfire closed her eyes, a smile remaining on her face. "Yes, Raven."

"Now," Robin said, "if you two are going to have a ball, you'd best go and prepare."

Beast Boy and Raven nodded in agreement and headed off in their separate directions. The two that remained in the room looked at each other, and soon after left. They were utterly exhausted, yet at the same time, had never been so happy.

Tonight was the night.

**End of Chapter**

Holy crap, yes!!! This chapter is finally DONE!!!!!!!!!!

I know, it's been so many months since I've updated, but please review! Please!! I sincerely promise that while you read this chapter, I will be writing to the next chapter. Please, you do not know how bad I felt when I got absolutely no reviews for this chapter. They actually inspire to me write, so please, review!

-TeSsA-MaRkOv


	13. Chapter 12

OMG, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating!!! I started a new story, and I've just been so caught up in it lately. Then, when I went to go and work on this chapter, I couldn't find it! Then I realized that the prologue to this chapter was gone! All deleted! I have no idea what happened, but I am sincerely sorry for not updating lately. I've gotten homework almost every day so far, and I just have not had the time to update.

As to make it so you don't have to wait longer, I will answer reviews at the end of the chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter despite the long wait.

**Chapter 12**

A few hours later, Raven was finally ready. She and Argent had argued for a while on what dress she would wear, but they had finally found one. Raven wore a dark blue dress, the two-inch black sleeves hanging off of her shoulders. It hung close around her body, cascading over her feet. Her hair was the same, and she still wore her cape. She was very beautiful.

Raven stood in the ball room, waiting for Beast Boy to arrive. But Beast Boy was still in the hall. He was walking nervously for three reasons. One, he was going to dance with the girl that he knew to be the one that he had been waiting for, for so long. Another reason was because he had looked at the rose for the first time in quite a while. He looked at it right before he came and saw that there were only five left on it. He had to tell Raven that he loved her tonight. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

And the third reason was because of how he looked. Now, it wasn't because he was a monster. It was because he had just gotten his hair cut. In these two years, he hadn't bothered to get his hair taken care of. There just wasn't any point of trimming it. But he had decided to because of this special occasion. He had it back in the way it had been when he had been human, but he wasn't so sure of it. It looked good on him as a human, but would it look good on a monster?

Finally, he arrived at the door. Even though it was extremely clean, he gave it a scared look. Beyond those doors was Raven. What was she going to think? Was she going to think that it looked horrible and run away? Was she going to think it looked stupid and start to laugh uncontrollably? Or was he going to just drop dead here from immense anxiety?

He let out a sigh to try and calm himself. Then, not knowing what else to do, he pushed open the doors. He immediately saw Raven on the other side of the room. She was just as beautiful as ever. She smiled at him, causing Beast Boy to suddenly feel sick. They both went down the steps, both looking a little nervous.

Finally, the two of them were in the center of the room. They both looked around the room nervously.

"You look very beautiful," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you," Raven said. She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly widening. His hair was different. It was… spiky. It was short and _spiky_! She smiled. "Nice hair."

Beast Boy smiled back. "This is what it looked like when I was human."

"I like it."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, music started. Beast Boy and Raven looked over to a corner of the room and saw violins playing. In front of them were Starfire and Robin. Starfire was smiling wide as usual, the bright sparkle in her eyes.

"Hello friends Raven and Beast Boy," she said. "Please, pay none of the attention to us and dance to the music."

Raven smiled. Before she knew it, she and Beast Boy were dancing. They weren't talking much, but they were enjoying themselves.

But then, Raven remembered something that Starfire had told her before. "Beast Boy?" Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her to confirm that he was listening. "Starfire told me that, when I first came here, even though you were so horrible, you were happy that I was there. She said that the moment that I had entered, you were just happier." She paused, examining Beast Boy's expressions. Then, she finally said, "Is that true?"

There was a pause. Raven felt slightly uncomfortable, hoping that she hadn't just said something wrong. Finally, Beast Boy smiled and answered:

"You have no idea."

Raven stared at him for a few seconds, but then, she smiled. She stepped a little closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Beast Boy looked down at her. He smiled wide, and looked towards Starfire and Robin. But they weren't paying much attention. They were also dancing, Starfire embracing Robin.

None of them were sure how much time had elapsed. But, no matter how much time had passed, it had been wonderful. Finally, the violins stopped playing and the lights went dim. The stars were shining brightly outdoors as the two couples exited through their separate ways. Raven and Beast Boy remained quiet on their trip, Raven, following Beast Boy. After a few minutes, to Raven's surprise, they arrived at the West Wing. Beast Boy pushed the doors open and gestured for Raven to enter.

The room was much different from the last time that she had been here. The broken furniture that had been strewn across the room before was gone and no where in sight. Everything had been dusted and the curtains were drawn back. Through one window, Raven could see a balcony. She tried to examine the rest of the room, but she stopped, seeing that Beast Boy had just picked up something.

"Come," he said, walking towards the balcony. "I want to show you something."

Raven followed, curious. They stepped outside and sat down. Before Raven could ask, Beast Boy handed her something. Raven saw that it was a hand-held mirror. The frame and handle were a pale, almost transparent, cream color, the glass flawless. It was the most beautiful mirror Raven and ever seen.

"I know that you miss your father," Beast Boy said. "So I thought that I could help."

Raven looked at him. "What can a mirror do for me?"

"I got it soon after I was turned into this," Beast Boy answered. "When I got it, I thought that it was to torture me, to let me always remember what I am. But I think I now know why I have it."

There was a pause in which Raven listened to his words over again in her mind. "I still don't know," Raven said, "what this mirror can do to help me."

"It shoes you whoever you want to see," Beast Boy said. "No matter how far away they are, you can see them through this mirror."

"Anyone?" Raven asked, amazed.

"I think so," he answered. "Just as long as they're alive."

Raven paused. After a few seconds, she looked at the mirror again. "What do I have to do?"

"Just say who you want to see," Beast Boy answered.

"Okay," Raven said. She paused again. Then, she finally said, "I want to see my father."

The mirror flashed brightly, causing Raven to turn away from it, her eyes closed. When the light died away, she looked back into the mirror. As soon as she did, though, she gasped. She was able to see her father sprawled on the snow-covered ground. He was very pale and didn't move, Suddenly, Raven realized that the image was very slowly disappearing.

"I have to go!" Raven said suddenly. "My father… he's dying."

"What?" Beast Boy looked at the mirror, then at Raven. She was terrified and paler than usual. When he saw the image, he stayed very quiet. The silence continued for what seemed to be hours.

"Go," he said weakly. "Now."

"What?" Raven was surprised. How could he let her leave so easily?

"Leave," Beast Boy said. "You're… you're no longer my prisoner."

His last statement had Raven confused for a second. But then she remembered what had happened so long ago. "I… I had forgotten that I was a prisoner."

Raven stood up and motioned to put the mirror down. Beast Boy grabbed the mirror and pushed it back towards Raven. "Keep it," he said. "Whenever you want to see me, use this."

Raven stared at him for a few silent moments. "Can't I come back?" she asked. "I don't mind…"

"Please," he said. "Please just keep it."

Raven stood still for a few seconds. Then, finally, she lifted up the mirror, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Please go," Beast Boy said. "While you still have time."

Raven smiled weakly as she nodded. She the turned and started to walk away. Beast Boy watched, many thoughts going through his mind at once. If he didn't act now, he and his servants were doomed for all eternity. He had to do something. _Now_.

"Raven!" he cried before he could stop himself. "Raven, I love you!"

Raven stopped. She noticed that, like when Beast Boy had apologized to her for the first time, he was being honest. He really meant it. She turned, tears now streaming down her face. "Beast Boy, I…" She paused. Beast Boy felt his heart beating hard. She was going to say it! He was going to be free. Finally, Raven finished her sentence. "…I'll see you later."

She then ran out through the window.

Beast Boy stared at the spot that Raven had been standing in just a few mere seconds ago. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. And she did not love him in return.

And as Raven left the castle, a petal fell from the rose.

**End of chapter.**

Again, I am so sorry for not updating for so long!!!

Okay, here are the reviews!

**cratbro**- Thanks!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- Thanks!!!

**Melantha Shadowed**- Thanks!

**Melissa Brite**- Thanks!

Um.. I can't think of any other announcements. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Please review!!

-TeSsA-MaRkOv


	14. Thank you, guys!

I might actually keep this little thing in here just for fun.

Talim9, this is for you!!

HAPPY belated BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DAY!! Remember how I said that I was going to put it on my calendar? I did. I meant to post this on that day (September 24th) but I totally forgot.

Also, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I was looking at the stats and I saw that I now have over six _thousand_ hits! I know that that's not much compared to some of my other favorite stories, but I think that it's still impressive. Now, I just can't believe that I'm almost finished with it.. It almost seems like it was yesterday that I anxiously posted it, hoping people would like it….. okay, actually, it feels like it was, like, five hundred and two and a half years ago, but still...

I guess that I just wanted to write you guys a thank-you note. So…

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Again, happy belated Beauty and the Beast Day!!

-TeSsA-MaRkOv


	15. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- Thanks!!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX**- Glad you liked it.

Thanks!!

**i.am.emerson.tuesday**** (chapter 1)**- thanks

**(chapter three)**- Thanks. My mom's doing really good now! Thank you for showing your concern.

Glad you like it!!

**(chapter 6)**- Yeah, I had a lot of fun with that part.

Thanks!!!!

**RowanxHoodx1997**** (chapter 1)**- thanks

**(chapter 2)- **thanks

**talim9**- I'm glad that you're liking it!! Thank you!

Yeah, I always feel sad for him at that part of the story too. So sad!

Thanks!!!

**RowanxHoodx1997**** (chapter 3)-** Thanks!!

**(chapter 4)- **Yes he is!!!

**(chapter 5)**- None taken. By the way, could you tell me what I repeated? I could fix it when I start to edit.

Thanks!!

**Akari Hyuga**- How many chapters? I never really planned how many chapters that I'd have… Um, for right now, I think that I can safely say that there will be (including the prologue and "Thanks, you guys!") 16-18 chapters. I _might_ have 19 chapters, but I'm not sure at this point.

Thanks!

**IamtotallyKewlio**- Oo –whimpers- don't eat me…

Um, can I just translate your review into: "Hey SJB! Awesome chapter! I love your story and I do not plan to eat you with ketchup any time soon (though I do plan to eat the ketchup). Please write more!"

…or am I pushing my luck?

Thanks!! …I think…

**parazesis**- Wow, thanks!! I'm glad that you like it!

Thanks!!

Thank you so much for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me. I'm so glad that you guys like this story. It's just so hard to believe that the story's almost over… I hope you like these next chapters! Thank you so much guys!!

Also, I'm sorry that I have not updated for a while. I was able to write the first, like, twenty paragraphs with no problem. But then I got writer's block… I just could think of anything else to write!! But I'm glad that I was able to finish it (and I'm sure that you guys are as well!).

And now, here's chapter thirteen!!

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later, Robin and Cyborg, totally unaware as to what had happened, entered happily on to the balcony that Raven and Beast Boy had been occupying. "So," Cyborg said excitedly, "how did it go?"

Beast Boy had his back turned to them, but even with this as a variable, Robin could tell that something was wrong. "Where's Raven?" he asked.

Silence followed after Robin's question. As it continued, all of the happiness in the air quickly vanished almost as if it had just died in one millisecond's time. "Gone," Beast Boy answered finally. His voice was surprisingly weak. "I let her go."

"What?!" Cyborg cried, his eyes widened. "She's... she's _gone?!_ No, you have to bring her back!! If you don't we're—!"

"I know what will happen if we don't bring her back," Beast Boy said. There was another pause, somehow stronger and more pronounced than the one before. "But I had to let her go."

"Why?" Robin asked. "What reason is more important than getting rid of this curse?"

They heard Beast Boy laugh softly; neither had expected this. "I'm surprised," he said. "You should easily be able to understand this, Robin."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"Imagine this: Starfire needs to leave immediately. The thing that she is leaving for is extremely important to her and she'll never forgive herself if she just leaves things as they are. But, if she leaves, you'll get killed; no avoiding it whatsoever." Beast Boy paused at this point. He then continued, "What would you do?"

"I'd give up my life any day for Star," Robin answered with no hesitation.

"And why is that?" Beast Boy asked.

Yet another pause rang through the air. Cyborg saw Robin flush slightly. "Because… I love her."

"Exactly," Beast Boy said. "You'd do anything for her." He then stood up and walk towards the door leading inside. "And I'll do the same for Raven. I love her." And with that, he exited the balcony. Stiff quietness now surrounded them, but it was soon broken. Bumblebee came rushing in, panting. "Raven's left!" she said.

"We know," Cyborg said. "The Master just told—"

"But that's not all!!" Bumblebee said, extreme worry in her voice. "I can't find Starfire! She's gone!!!"

"We have to find her!" Robin said. "We need to look everywhere _now!_"

"I don't think that's the worst of our problems," Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" Robin almost shouted at him. "Starfire's _gone_! What's worse than that?!"

"_**That**_," Cyborg said, pointing towards the forest. For some reason, he looked frightened. Robin rushed over to the edge of the balcony and looked through one of the ornate columns. And then…

…He saw it.

—elsewhere—

Raven rushed outside, still crying softly. She wanted so much to stay, but she knew that she could not let her father die. She took a deep breath of air, steadying her breathing, and, drying her face, continued forward.

Raven, now back in her usual clothes, pulled her coat closer around her self. All the time that she had been at the castle, she had forgotten how far away her town was. She hoped that her father was near the town; it would be a very hard trip trying to carry her father all the way back to her town in this bitter cold.

After a few minutes, she pulled back out the mirror that Beast Boy had given her. "Show me my father," she said. The mirror flashed again just as blindingly as ever. When it had faded, Raven once again saw the figure of her father. He had still not moved at all, snow now piling on his body. Raven looked closely at the surrounding and saw that he was on the trail that he had always taken to the annual fair. She put the mirror back into the bag that she was carrying with her. Only, there was something wrong: she had packed only a few things, leaving plenty of space inside of the bag. Then why was she having resistance?

She pushed harder, and she was finally able to shove it in. But then she felt something inside of it that she knew for a clear fact that she had not packed: feathers. She tugged on them and, in response, heard a loud, gasping noise. She pulled her hand out and in it were purple and red feathers.

"Starfire?"

Something in her bag moved. She looked down at it and, as she did, Starfire's head came out. "Hello, friend Raven," she said nervously.

"Starfire, what are you doing here?" Raven asked. "Why aren't you at the castle?"

"I also want to ask you this question," Starfire said. "Why did you decide to leave us?"

"My father," Raven answered. "He's dying. I can't just leave him."

"And the Master just gave you admission to leave?" said Starfire, amazement in her voice. "My goodness. Your presence has changed him so much."

Raven stared at her for a few seconds, but then looked away. She'd been gone for only a while, and she already missed Beast Boy so much. It had been only half an hour, yet it seemed like decades.

"Will you return?"

Raven returned her sight to Starfire. Her face looked hopeful.

"I don't know," Raven said. "I can't come back for a while. I have to take care of my father."

"Then I will stay with you."

"What?" Raven asked, shocked. "But the castle's your home! What about Robin?"

Starfire's green eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I have thought about this matter," she said. "I will miss him very much, and I know that he will miss me much in return. But I believe that you are in more need of company. Also," she added with a small smile on her face, "I do not believe that I can get all of the way back to the castle before the wolves decide that I could be a stick to play the "fetch" with."

Raven smiled. "We need to find my dad," she said.

Starfire nodded, and went back into the bag.

Raven continued walking for about ten minutes, continually looking at her surroundings. Her heart kept beating faster and faster as, even though she was marching through the snow nonstop, nothing was looking familiar. She knew that time was running out and that she needed to find her way fast.

Suddenly, she heard rustling. She stopped and looked all around her. She hoped in the back of her mind that it was simply a breeze, even though the air was quite still. She looked around for a weapon of some sort, but everything was thickly covered with snow. She would never be able to find one in time. Then bushes on her right parted. She jumped back, ready to run. Her heart skipped a beat.

It was Felipe. His once badly hurt hoof was in perfect health and all of his past scratches had disappeared.

"Felipe!" she said happily. She stroked his face, so happy to see him well. "Felipe," Raven said once again, "I need you to take me to the trail that dad always take to the fair, okay?" The horse whinnied, showing his understanding. Raven then climbed onto his back and they were off.

After only a few minutes, she finally recognized the trail that they were on. Her father had to be close now. She again pulled out the mirror. She again asked to see her father and the same flash came as the other ones had before. Felipe was startled by this, but Raven quickly calmed him down. She looked back into the mirror. Her father was now almost totally covered with snow. She was looking for landmarks when Felipe suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking back up from the mirror. She looked around and then quickly looked back at the mirror, then back up. The mirror showed the same trees as the ones now surrounding her. She shoved the mirror back into her bag (a small, "Owwie!" came from it) and jumped down. On the ground was a snow-covered bulge. Raven dragged her unconscious father to her horse and, with some difficulty, put him on Felipe. She climbed on as well and, as quickly she could, started to head home.

—later…—

It had been a few days since Trigon had left the town. Adonis watched from the bar, Control Freak, in a pile of snow (which he had been forcefully shoved in by Adonis) next to Trigon and Raven's house. They had come to these spots every night since Trigon had left, impatiently waiting for him and his daughter to return.

Adonis had now been sitting there for at least three hours. Where had the two gone? He had gone hunting in those woods for years and never had he found a place that a person could camp at for this long, especially with this much snow and low temperatures. Where could they have gone?

Suddenly, he caught something out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw an outline of a horse. He put his face centimeters from the glass, trying to get a clearer look. He now distinctly recognized the horse to be Trigon's. He then made out two forms on the horse. One was lying limply over the horse. The other was holding the reins. After looking at the latter mentioned person, he realized that it was a woman. Then the horse walked out of the shadow of the trees. The woman had purple hair. Suddenly, a smile spread across Adonis' face.

Raven had returned.

—later…—

Trigon suddenly stirred. His eyes slowly opened, yellow as ever. He attempted to sit up, but familiar hand stopped him.

"Raven?" He lied back down, his daughter's face flooding into his vision.

"Are you okay, dad?" Raven asked. "How long were you out there?"

"Only a few days," Trigon answered hurriedly. "How did you—"

"A few _days_?!" Raven said. "What were you doing out there?"

"Coming for you!" Trigon said. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape," Raven answered. "He let me go."

"What?"

"He let me go!" she repeated. "He's actually really kind when you get to know him."

Trigon's mouth was gaping. Raven laughed at his expression. "He really is nice, dad," Raven said.

"Yes, he has become quite nice!"

Trigon jumped, not expecting this voice. He looked around quickly and spotted Starfire.

"It's you!" he said, startled. "You're that duster that pleaded for me."

Starfire gave him a small curtsy (or at least the best that she could as a feather duster), saying, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Trigon." She stood up straight once more and continued, "We are immensely pleased that you have regained your health."

Suddenly, a knock broke the silence. Raven looked at the door, and then to her father. She had a feeling that the person was not there to welcome her back home.

"Starfire!" Raven whispered. "Hide, now!" Starfire nodded quickly, and then jumped down from the bed.

Raven stood up and went to the door. She opened it to see a person that she had seen only once on a very rare occasion; it was the owner of the asylum. Raven noticeably cringed, the man's formidable, tall body standing inches from her, his cold, steely eye staring down at her, his other socket empty and dark.

"Hello," he said in his eerily calm voice. "We have come for your father."

Suddenly, a huge group of people rushed into the house, knocking Raven out of their way. Everything was going so fast; the house was filling up at an incredible speed, Raven getting pushed closer and closer to the wall. She was yelling at them to leave, but her own voice, no matter how loud it was, was drowned out by the cries of mirthless, cruel laughter.

"_**STOP!!"**_ The voice was resounding and powerful. Almost immediately, all went quiet and everyone stood still. Raven heard footsteps and shuffling of feet as people moved out of the person's way. Raven also moved her way through the crowd to see who had stopped the chaos. But then she ran into the person who had saved her father. She looked up only to have her face fill with disgust.

It was Adonis.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, not refraining any spite from her voice. "What do you want?"

"I only want to help you," Adonis said. "I can save your father you know."

"When was the last time that you did a good deed for nothing in return?" Raven said, forcing all of her anger into these few words.

"Never," Adonis answered simply. "But you will benefit from this as well."

Raven snorted. "How so?" she said.

"You have only one request from me," he said. He fell to one knee and brought out a ring. Raven felt herself go paler.

"Marry me."

**End of chapter!!!!**

Yes!! I finally finished!!!

Just so you know, it might be a while before I update next. Some of my grades aren't the best… it's a new marking period and everything, but I still need to keep up with my work. I will update when I can and I will work my hardest to find time to write more to this story.

Please review!!


	16. Chapter 14

**Reviews:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- Thank you!

**IamtotallyKewlio**- No, it's not (though I am a little bit _freaking __**TRAUMATIZED!!!**_) Yes, I hate you (but that's what best friends do, ain't it?). Yes, two cliffies. I like cliffies! It's so fun seeing people's reactions! Hee hee!

Wow, I jut came up w/ a really stupid joke…

Thanks!

**parazesis**- Thanks!!

**Moondragonheart ****(chapter 3)- **Thanks!

**(chapter 15)-** I know! I can't believe I'm almost finished either! I'll do my best.

Thanks!!!

Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone! I appreciate it very much! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! It's so nice to actually have a break from school!! YESS! Btw I PASSED ALL OF MY CLASSES! I'm sooo happy! I was sooo convinced that I was going to fail bio! So, now I don't have grades holding me back now, so I am VERY relieved! Well, here we go!

**Chapter 14**

Silence rang through the room. Raven stood quite still, looking down at Adonis. He didn't care about her father at all. He had come here to force her to marry him. All that her family had been through, and he found in perfectly right to do this?

"I would _never_ marry you, you sick bas—!" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by a loud cracking noise and _thunk_ from Raven's foot colliding with Adonis' chin. Several gasps penetrated the silence along with a _bang_ as Adonis fell to the floor. Raven's foot twinged with pain now, but she was easily able to ignore it right now, overcome with anger.

Adonis slowly sat back up. His lip was bleeding as he spat out a tooth. The room was filled with deadly silence, no one knowing how to respond without risk of getting killed. Nothing was said for what seemed like an hour, everyone remaining still as if the slightest movement would cause them to fall to the floor, dead. Finally, Adonis spoke.

"Take him." His voice was filled with bloody malice, every syllable containing murderous rage. No one dared to stay still, fright now making them move. The area was filled with total chaos. Raven could barely move according to her own will, being buffeted left and right. She could barely see anything from everyone in constant movement, but she was able to glimpse people dragging her father out of the house.

"DAD!" Raven pushed her way through the hectic crowd as fast as she could and squeezed herself through the crammed doorway. She was able to see several people pulling her father down the street, Trigon unable to stop them from how weak he had become. He had absolutely no protection.

"Wait." Adonis' voice was silent, but the extreme hatred it had made everyone stop nonetheless. He walked to Trigon who was being poorly supported by two men. "Where have you two been hiding?"

The question seemed to surprise him. He didn't respond; unfortunately, Adonis had taken his silence as rebellion. He raised his fist.

"I told you!" Trigon yelled. "A beast took her! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Give it up!" Adonis yelled back, his face only a few inches from his now. "Tell me where you where hiding, old man, or I will kill you!"

"No where!" Trigon replied, his face paling. "We weren't hiding! Raven was taken hostage! She—NO!"

Adonis had taken out a knife. It glinted in the light as he brought it to Trigon's throat. "This is your last chance," Adonis said, his voice deathly quiet. "Tell me now or I will kill you in front of your daughter."

"ADONIS!" Raven screamed. Adonis turned his head to look at her. His usual day dream-like look was gone, replaced by venom and spite. Raven was chilled to the heart by his expression; it was that of pure evil. She paused for only a moment, but quickly continued. "He's telling the truth. I was taken. We haven't been hiding from anything. Just let him go."

Adonis looked at her for a few moments. He seemed to be momentarily stunned by her statement, but he quickly recovered. "You're lying," he said. "There are no such things as monsters."

"Yes there are." Raven said. "I'm looking at one right now."

Everyone went silent once again. Adonis stared at her, slight shock in his features. His face hardened after a second. "Fine," he said darkly, "if you can give me proof, I'll spare your idiotic father. But if you have nothing, neither of you will see dawn."

Raven nodded weakly and quickly ran back into her house, closing the door behind her. But, as soon as she got to her father's bed, she collapsed. Tears came to her eyes as what had just happened finally made sense in her mind. If she couldn't find anything, she and her father were going to die. In these few hours, her happiness had been torn to shreds. She couldn't go back to the castle, and she would never be safe here ever again. She had nowhere to call home anymore. What was she going to do now?

"Friend Raven?" The voice startled her. She pushed herself up very quickly, looking for the source of the voice. "Are you the okay?" it asked again. Then she remembered: Starfire was here as well. She looked down at the duster; her face was filled with concern.

"They're going to kill him," Raven said, tears trailing down her face. "He's going to die!"

"But you must be able to do something to save your father!" Starfire cried. "Surely you can do something?"

"I have to give him proof that Beast Boy took me," Raven said. "He doesn't believe us. He's jealous. If I can't find proof, he'll kill him… him and me."

"What?!" Starfire rushed to the window and quickly climbed up to look outside. "How could he do such a thing? How could he be so willing to—" She stopped mid-sentence. She got even closer to the window and pressed her face against the glass. "Is that…?"

"What?" Raven asked. "What is it?"

"Is that my sister?" The question stunned Raven. She rushed to the window as well. Starfire pointed with one of her feathers towards a building. She looked to it and saw a girl that she had grown so much to hate. It was Blackfire.

"_That's_ your sister?!"

"Yes," Starfire said quietly. "I have not seen her for a very long time. She has grown much since I last saw her."

"But why isn't she at the castle?" Raven asked. "Why is she still here?"

"She sold me into slavery," Starfire answered. "She had grown very jealous of the attention that I had gotten from our parents. Our brother had already been sent away for his own safety, so our parents cherished me dearly. Then, when I was near the age of fourteen, she sold me. She thought that, with me gone, she would get all of the attention that she wanted. She was wrong however. I heard that my parents became diseased from sadness. They then died soon after. The kingdom found out about this and they did not want a traitorous girl as a queen."

"Wait, a queen?" Raven asked. "She was supposed to be—but then that means—you were—?"

Starfire smiled. "Yes, I am a princess. I do not like to boast about this. Almost no one knows of this. Not even Robin knows this.

"But, as I was saying, Blackfire was denied the chance of being the queen of the kingdom. She was degraded from royalty to a simple villager. I, however, had not known that she had moved here."

The two were quiet for a moment, but they soon remembered what Raven had come in here for. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can use the mirror!" Starfire answered. "Use it to show Beast Boy!"

Raven quickly nodded. She rushed to her back and pulled out her mirror. She then told Starfire to hide again. After she had done so, she rushed out of the door.

"Here!" Raven said. She held up the mirror to show to them all. They all stared at it, obviously waiting for something spectacular to occur. When nothing did, the all looked at Adonis, waiting for his response. He walked over to her and took the mirror from her. He looked it over for a few seconds and even shook it as if Beast Boy himself would fall out of it. He then thrust it back to Raven. "What is this?" he asked forcefully. "What does this have anything to do with the beast?"

"Everything," Raven answered. "He gave it to me himself."

"_He_ did?" Adonis asked, smirking. "Why do you refer to it as a human?"

"Because he's more human than you'll ever be," Raven replied bitterly. Adonis glared at her, Raven standing her ground.

"What is it for?" Adonis asked. "How do I know that it isn't just some scrap you found?"

"It's enchanted," Raven said. A burst of laughter came afterwards. Even Adonis joined in.

"Enchanted, eh?" Adonis repeated. "Prove it!"

"Show me the castle," Raven said. A flash of light came as everyone gasped from shock. Several people jumped back, others got closer. Now in the mirror was the castle that Raven had grown to know as her home. The lights from the windows had been darkened, giving it an eerie look in the pale snow.

"It's Prince Garfield's castle!" someone yelled. A roar of chatter erupted from the crowd.

"But isn't the Prince dead?" another asked. "He hasn't been seen for two years!"

"Neither have any of his servants!" a different person said. "Everyone simply disappeared."

"How have you been there for so long?" Adonis asked. "You, being a woman and all, couldn't have been able—"

"That's another thing I hate about you," Raven cut in. "You're a sexist freak. You think that women can't be _anything_ if men aren't there to provide for them! You think that women are stupid, inadequate, _worthless_ without you!"

"ANSWER ME!" Raven jumped slightly, having not expected Adonis to scream at her.

"Beast Boy has been taking care of me," she answered, wipe away the spit that had propelled from Adonis' mouth off of her face.

"Beast _Boy_?" Adonis started laughing. "Beast _Boy?_ You're pathetic." Raven was about to retort, but she held it back, knowing that Adonis had become angry enough without any more help. Suddenly, he pulled the mirror away from her grasp. "Show me this 'Beast Boy'!"

The flash of light came along with one of the most terrifying, yet, at the same time, the saddest sound she had ever heard. It was a pain-filled roar. Several people screamed, but Adonis still held on to the mirror, looking into the glass, no expression on his face now. Raven looked at the image and saw Beast Boy. He had a tortured look on his face, and in his eyes, she, and probably only could see them in this crowd, saw tears.

The mirror went blank. Everyone was very quiet now, all looking at Trigon and Raven. Adonis finally took his gaze away from the mirror and gave the two a look of pure hatred. He thrust the mirror into Raven's hands and turned to the crowd.

"You all know what must be done now," he said quietly. "There is only one thing that we can do know." Everyone stood still, listening closely as if the chill breeze around them would whisper the answer into their ear.

"We kill the beast."

"No!" Raven yelled. "You can't! You will _not_ do this!" She ran forward to try to hit Adonis, but he was too quick for her. In one quick motion, she was on the ground, face down.

"If we don't kill this beast, it will kill us all!" Adonis said. "It will come, kill your children, kidnap your wives, destroy our town!" The crowd yelled and murmured in agreement. "If we don't act now," he continued, "the beast will kill us all! So what say you? Will you be men and come with me to kill the beast?"

The men roared. They went in their separate directions very quickly and went to their houses to grab weapons and say farewells to their children. "Wait," Adonis said and the few men that had remained stopped and turned to listen. "Take those two," he said and pointed to Raven and Trigon, "and lock them in the asylum. They belong in there now."

"No!" Raven yelled as two men grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go! You don't understand!" She looked around for anyone who might be willing to help her and her father. No one was rushing to their aid, but she saw Blackfire, still standing in the place that Raven had seen her before. She got an idea and hoped that it would work.

"Blackfire!" she yelled. Blackfire looked at her, some shock in her features. "Blackfire! Starfire!! She's here! Starfire is here! In my house! You need to help us!"

"Shut up," one of the men said. Blackfire turned away from her.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Raven screamed. She saw Blackfire cringe and she turned to look back at her. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER! HELP US!"

"Be quiet!" the man said again. He and the other man then threw her and her father into the building and slammed the door. It was immensely dark as they heard the door _click_. Raven got back to her feet and banged her fists against the door. It didn't budge. Raven stood still for a few moments and then fell to her knees. She silently started to cry as she heard people leaving the town. They were going to kill Beast Boy. She couldn't do anything to stop it. And how could she have been so stupid to try to put her faith into Blackfire? She hated her; she had given her own sister away. Why would she be so willing to help anyone now?

It was hopeless.

...elsewhere...

It was a crowd of people coming towards the castle. There were bright specks of light that were easily recognizable as torches and weapons glinted in the light. They were here to attack.

"What are they doing here?" Robin said, fear in his voice.

"Do you think Raven--?"

"No," Robin said quickly. "She would never do that."

"How do you--?"

"Because I know she didn't!" Robin said. "Do you think that she'd do that to us after all that she's done for us and vise versa?"

Cyborg stayed quiet. "Sorry," he said quickly. "But, no matter who did it, we need to stop them."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We need to tell Beast Boy."

They headed off as fast as they could. But they didn't have to go very far. Beast Boy was in a close-by room, the wilting rose in front of him. There were only a few petals left. They didn't have much time until their time was up. But that was not the point right now.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg said. "People are coming! We have to stop them. What do you want us--?"

"Just let them come," Beast Boy answered silently. "Nothing matters anymore."

"But they're going to attack!" Robin said. "They have torches and weapons! They want to kill us!"

"Do what you wish," Beast Boy replied. "I don't care."

"But--!" Robin nudged Cyborg, stilling his speaking. Cyborg sighed quietly and they exited the room.

They went through the halls very fast now. They called, "Intruders!" and "We must defend the castle!" and "We need to fight them!" and many other warnings. There were many _bang_s of doors opening as people came to fight. Finally, they were all in the entrance hall.

"The intruders will be here at any minute!" Robin called. "They have weapons and are not afraid to use them!"

"We need people to guard the kids!" Cyborg yelled. "They will not be fighting, and that's final!"

"We want to fight!" Melvin yelled back. "We wanna beat the snot outta them!!"

"No!" Cyborg and Robin yelled at the same time.

"Oh, c'mon!" Bumblebee said. "They aren't defenseless!"

"They're too small!" Robin called.

"We're fighting, and _that's_ final!" Melvin called. Timmy and Teether nodded beside her.

"Fine!" Robin yelled, frustrated. "But if you get hurt, don't come to me for help!"

"We're wasting time!" someone called. "We must fight!"

"Okay!" Cyborg shouted. "Everyone, in battle positions!"

Everyone stood still to look like normal, everyday objects. Robin and Cyborg went down to join them.

Now, they wait.

...elsewhere...

Raven sat on the ground, her back against the door, crying still. She occasionally whacked the back of her head against the door, not believing that she was in this situation. Why did she give Beast Boy away? It was her fault that they were going to kill him. Why did she have to do that?

Suddenly, there was a small knocking on the door. Hate boiled up in Raven. They were there to taunt her! How could they do this?"

"What?" she called. She didn't try at all to hide the anger in her voice.

"Friend Raven?" She sat up straight immediately. It was Starfire.

"Starfire?" Raven yelled through the door. "You're there? You need to get help! We're locked in here!"

"I'm so glad that you have so much faith in me," another voice said. Raven's eyes widened.

"_Blackfire_?"

"Yours truly," Blackfire answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get away from the door. I don't think that you have 'Get hit in the face with an axe' on your to-do list."

**End of chapter**

So, what do you think? If some of it is badly written or something around those lines, I'm sorry. Right now, I have a cold that's so bad that I actually had to skip school because of it and now I'm getting a really bad head-ache. But anyway, I hope you liked it!

Please review!

-TeSsA-MaRkOv


	17. Chapter 15

**Reviews**

**Comicbookfan**- Thanks, I hope so too. And no, the un-inanimates don't have arms, but they will be very formidable during the battle. Trust me.

Thanks!

**Tessa-MarKEWLIO**- Thanks!!

**acosta perez jose ramiro**- Yeah, she does; takes _a lot_ to bring it out, but she does.

Thanks!

**Cratbro**- Thank you for reviewing!

**Owertymann**- Thank you!

**Random Dice**- Thanks!

**kgnascimento**- Thanks! It took me a long time to match up the Teen Titans to their Beauty and the Beast counterparts, so I'm glad that you liked how it turned out!

Thanks!

**XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX**- Thanks! Btw, I love typing your pen name. It's so fun!!

Thanks!!

**Turok1**- Thanks!

**LillyOpal**- Awesometastic? I think I've heard that somewhere before… but, anyways, I like that word now! You know what, _you're_ awesometastic :D

Thanks!!

**Wolvbmb** **(Chapter 1)**- Glad that you like it so far!!

**(Chapter 12)**- BOBBY!! Darn it, I forgot all about Bobby!! -- Sorry!! Dang it, I knew I had been forgetting some one, a just couldn't think of who!!

Thanks!

**PlotPilot**- Eep! I see that you like my story!

Thanks!

Thank you for reviewing, everyone! I was actually worried about this last chapter. I didn't completely like the discussion between Raven and Adonis, but I'm glad that you all thought it was good.

Sorry I've been gone for a while. I've been getting sick a lot lately, and lots of stuff has been going on. I've had some depression episodes (not as fun as it sounds) and, because of that, writer's block. Plus, my computer crashed a while ago, so we've had to fix issues from that. But I was happy to find out that I had put this chapter in my documents a few minths back, so everything was good!

Now that I'm done making excuses for myself, here's what you've all been waiting for!!

**Chapter 15**

Raven stood up and backed away from the door, barely believing what was happening. So many things had happened in a matter of hours: she had gone from the castle, a very welcoming place now, back to her town, had her life threatened, thrown into a prison-like area, and now one of her worst enemies was bailing her out with an axe.

A series of _chop_s and _crack_s came from the door as it fell apart bit by bit. Finally the door collapsed, revealing a slightly tired looking Blackfire, Starfire standing back.

"Sounds like you've had a bit of fun for the past while," Blackfire panted, throwing the axe haphazardly to the side. "Starfire's told me a lot of what's going on."

"We have to go," Raven said quickly. "They're going to attack the castle. They're going to try and kill Beast Boy and probably anyone who gets in their way."

She heard Starfire gasp silently, knowing that she was thinking solely of Robin. "We need to leave now," Raven concluded.

"I'm coming," Trigon said weakly. "I have to help."

"You don't and you won't," Raven said. "You've already been in enough danger, you don't need to be in anymore, especially since you're sick—and don't say that you aren't!" she said sternly as Trigon opened his mouth, indubitably to argue. "Stay. I know what they need."

"Please, Raven," Starfire said, "I wish to go. I wish to protect the castle; to protect my friends."

"Let's go," Blackfire said. "I'll help you for the time being." She paused briefly. "But don't you think that this makes us friends, Raven. Not by a long shot."

Raven laughed silently. "I'm not that fond of you either, so there's nothing to worry about."

Blackfire smirked as she nodded and turned to leave. "I'll be with you two in a few seconds," Raven said. "I need to talk with my father for a second or two, okay?"

Blackfire nodded. "C'mon, li'l sister," she said, and the two left. Raven watched them go, and then turned to her father.

"I'm not coming," Trigon said in defeat. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you," Raven said. She stood there for a few seconds, doing nothing. But she then quickly hugged her father and said, "Dad, stay safe, okay? I love you." She broke away, gave him a weak wave and then rushed off to the two sisters.

It was the beginning of a long night.

**r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.**

The doors to the castle burst open as the mob rushed in. They had finally arrived. They held their torches high in the air, moving their heads back and forth, looking for the beast. At first, no one had noticed the extreme amount of furniture before them, too busy keeping their eyes on lookout for any sign of movement. Finally, when they noticed that no human or beast was in the area besides themselves, they looked at the objects in front of them.

"What're these doing here?" someone in the mass of people asked.

Chatter was all around them as they began to look around. They asked questions that were garbled and unheard in the others' words. Unnoticed by the invaders, Robin quickly cracked open his eyes and glanced over the area. They had no idea that the castle and the inanimate objects all around them were enchanted and that the latter could think and act for themselves.

"Are we ready?" a voice quickly and silently asked. Robin whispered back, "Wait a little bit longer." Cyborg vaguely nodded and they continued to stand perfectly still.

The mob wandered around the room, all of them moving very slow and cautiously, almost as if any wrong movement or odd noise would immediately alert the beast that dwelled here. Everyone looked nervous, worry carved deep into their faces, the shadows created by the torches before their face intensifying it.

_Any moment now…_

"What are you waiting for?!" someone shouted. In the midst of the crowd was a man. He looked very fierce and malicious. Every one of his features said that he was willing to utterly destroy anything and everything that was foolish enough to get into his way. "Find the beast!" he yelled. "Don't you dare show mercy to anyone who tries to stop you. If you do, I'll make sure that you stop slowing us down."

…_Just a little bit longer…_

"MOVE!" Adonis screamed. Everyone scattered, not wanting to find out what would happen if they did not obey. But they soon would not be the only ones on the move.

"Castle, GO!" The whole room burst with movement. Some people screamed, understandably shocked by the furniture fighting against them. Some people, there and then, ran out the castle, terrified. Others, scared of how Adonis would punish them if they retreated, stayed to fight as best they could. Silverware was pelted at people, couches collapsed on others. Pots and pans were rammed into people's heads, scathingly hot tea poured on or near several others. Brooms banged the top and side of people's heads, and several other objects doing several different things.

Everything was chaos, but the castle was winning.

**r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.**

They had finally arrived at the castle. But even from outside, Raven, Starfire and Blackfire could tell that it was hectic inside. Adonis had arrived.

"Come on!" Raven said. "We don't have much time." With that said, they rushed forward as fast as they possibly could.

**r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.r.a.t.b.**

The battle continued, still fierce. The initial fear of the mob had now faded and they were fighting as hard as they could back against the castle. Robin was finding it harder and harder to fight. The intruders had torches and knives, and all that he had were wax candle sticks. They were very slowly falling behind.

In the corner of his eye, he saw people come through the entrance door. He yelled inside: the others were coming back to help fight. But then, from behind him, he heard someone yell, "Raven!" He looked closer at the people and, sure enough, Raven was one of them. Along with her was a girl with long black hair. But something was rushing towards him. With the mass of people and fighting, he found it very hard to make out what it was. But suddenly, whatever it was, it jumped onto him and held him tightly.

"Robin, Robin!" they cried. "Robin! You are the okay, are you not? Robin!"

"Starfire!" Robin said. "You're okay! Where were you?"

"I was with Friend Raven," Starfire answered. "But we have come back to help you fight against the Adonis' mob. They are here to kill Beast Boy! We must stop them!"

"But our friends need as much protection as they can get," Robin said. "If we don't stay, they're dead!"

"Then you must go!" Starfire cried. "I shall stay and fight in your stead. Raven needs someone to go with her!"

"I will not leave you!" Robin yelled at her. "I don't what you to get killed!"

"I am willing to die!" Starfire said. "If I die for my friends, it will be a wonderful pleasure!"

"I will not leave you, Starfire!"

"I am willing to die!"

"But I'm not willing to let you die." And at that moment, he kissed her. For just that one moment, everything seemed to stop; just for that one single moment.

"You two are a cute couple and everything," said someone, "but, well, THERE'S A FREAKING WAR GOING ON, SO HOLD IT IN, WILL YA?!"

The two broke apart, just fully realizing what had just happened. They blushed slightly, but soon re-entered the fight once more, ready to fight until the end.

**End of chapter**

I'm sorry the chapter's short! I just haven;t been able tofind a good place to finish the chapter, so I decided to finish it here. I'll try togive you guys a longer chapter next time!! Thank you for reading, everyone!

Please review! Reviews make me very happy!!

-TeSsA-MaRkOv


End file.
